Cravings
by TheMultiFandomFangirl
Summary: What would happen if Leo got a new charge, and Sam and Dean Winchester came to San Francisco on a case? This is mostly AU. Dean/Paige Sam/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is mostly, nearly completely, AU. It's set in S5 of SPN and one year after S8 of Charmed. I know the timeline doesn't actually fit together, but it's the way I want it, feel free to not read it if that will annoy you but please, no hate. So in this story Dean is 30, Sam is 26, Piper is 32, Phoebe is 30, Paige is 28 and my OC, Leigh is 23 and I have no clue how old Leo is. Another thing is that I like Paige/Dean, so Henry doesn't exist. Sorry Henry fans, I love him too, but he just can't be in this particular story. It's set during the SPN 5.14 "My Bloody Valentine". I'm not sure where the episode is set, but regardless I'm setting it in San Francisco.**

**I DO NOT OWN CHARMED OR SUPERNATURAL! No infringement intended. Some dialogue from the episode.  
**

**Here we go, fanfiction attempt #1**

* * *

"**What we all want, really, is to be loved. That craving drives our worst behaviour."****  
****―****Jodi Picoult**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

The girl shivered, and wrapped her arms around herself as the cold night air whipped against her pale skin. She looked around the semi-empty streets of San Francisco and wondered to herself why she stayed till dusk. It seemed stupid; then again she'd been doing it for the last five years. It was probably because she always had a curfew at her foster homes.

She had been moved from foster home to foster home for most of her life. The reason she moved around so much, is that no one wanted to keep her. They said she broke things when she was angry or upset. They said she was always throwing things at the others. They said she was 'troubled'.

Well what did they expect? She had been abandoned by her family as a baby and no one had adopted her. It wasn't the stereotypical story of a foster family that didn't care, or only took her in for the paycheque. No, all the families she had stayed with were perfectly fine. They were nice, asked her about her day and tried to spend time with her when they had their own kids to deal with.

Yet, they all said she was violent, but the thing is, she never remembered throwing anything. She remembered things always breaking. Once, a vase fell off the shelf and nearly hit another boy on the head. They all said she threw it, probably because she was mad at him when it happened.

Because of these accusations, she had been through twenty-seven foster homes in eighteen years. As soon as she turned eighteen she left and got an apartment in the city. All these years of not having anywhere near permanent to stay, not having strong parental figures or even friends, had caused walls to build up inside her. it's not that she doesn't trust people; the problem is that she trusts too easily and that usually leads to disappointment and getting hurt.

A noise behind her broke her out of her thoughts. It sounded like footsteps. She spun around quickly, but there was no one there.

_Oh great_, she thought _this is the moment where I get raped and murdered and no one finds my body for weeks until some homeless person or a hooker comes down this alley…_

She ignored it, settling it down to her imagination. She turned back and walked a few more steps, but before she got much further flames shot high up from the ground. They died down in an instant and in their place stood a middle aged, balding man wearing what looked like a black cloak.

He held a hand out in front of him and a ball of fire materialised in his palm. Her heart was nearly beating out of her chest when he pushed his palm towards her, sending the fireball hurtling in her direction. She ducked quickly and let out a blood curdling scream.

She was so distracted by the second fireball appearing in the man's – _thing's_ – hand, that she didn't notice a second man appear beside her in a shower of light blue orbs. The second fireball was thrust towards her and she moved out of the line of fire once again and held her hands out before her face in protection. As she did, the thing was thrown backwards into a wall as if pushed by an invisible force.

The thing took her brief moment of shock to recover and create yet another fireball. She raised her hands again but this time, the fireball was sent back straight into the chest of the thing in the black cloak. He screamed in agony and burst into flames.

"What the _hell_ was that?" she exclaimed to herself.

"That's a good question." A man's voice said. She spun around with her hands still raised and the blonde haired middle aged man was thrown into a bin.

"Who are you?" she asked frantically.

"I'm Leo, your whitelighter."

"My _what_?"

"Your whitelighter. Like a guardian angel. I'm not really meant to tell you all that yet but the way your powers are progressing it's probably best that I do. I mean, heck, there's already demons after you."

"Demons? What do you mean _demons_? What powers?"

"That thing that just tried to kill you was a demon. You're telekinetic, well that's the power you just used. You're a witch."

"What type of crack have you been smoking?"

He shot her a serious look.

"I guess I should've gained your trust first…"

"Good luck with that."

"Look, why don't you come back to my house?"

"Okay, I should've known you were a pervert!"

"_No_! That's not what I meant. My wife and her sisters are witches and it'll be safer for you there."

She hesitated. "Fine, but if you try anything, I have 911 on speed dial."

Leo rolled his eyes and put a hand on her shoulder before the two were engulfed in blue orbs.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own supernatural or charmed.**

* * *

Leo and the girl landed in the living room of Halliwell manor. She clutched her stomach with one hand and used the other to hold tightly onto Leo's shoulder for support trying to regain her balance. For a moment, she thought she was going to throw up.

"Leo." She muttered.

"Yes?" he replied kindly.

"I think I left my stomach in the alley." She said.

"It's a bit like that the first few times, you get used to it." Leo laughed before they were interrupted by three women walking down the stairs, in an argument.

"We lost an innocent." The youngest looking one with the pouty lips said.

"Paige, there's nothing we could've done." The one with long hair said nicely.

"Besides, this doesn't really seem like our kinda thing." The last one stated.

"I know it's pretty gruesome, but it's a little weird don't you think?" Paige said. The one with long hair was about to speak again but Leo cleared his throat, getting their attention.

"Leo, hi." The one with the long hair said with a big smile. "Who is this?" she added, still smiling, pointing to the young blonde.

"She's my charge." He said and turned to her. "This is Paige, Phoebe and Piper." He said pointing to each one as he said their names.

"Hi, I'm Leigh-Anna." Leigh said with a small wave.

"Hi there." Phoebe said with a smile, walking down the stairs to Leigh. She placed her hand on Leigh's back and gently led her to a couch. "Here, sit, I'll get you some water."

Leigh obeyed and Phoebe left to the kitchen. Paige sat on one side of her and Piper and Leo sat in front of them. Phoebe came back in with a glass of water which Leigh took a big drink out of before thanking her.

"So, Leigh-Anna, tell us what happened." Phoebe said sitting on the free side of her.

"I…uh…I just…" she started, but even she didn't know what happened herself, so she turned to Leo for an explanation.

"Leigh-Anna's telekinetic, like Prue was. The Elders told me she could be quite powerful but telekinesis is the only power I've seen her use." Leo said.

"Okay, so what does she know?" Paige asked.

"I'm not sure, ask her yourself." Leo said gesturing towards the young blonde beside Paige.

"Um, I know that some guy in a black cloak, appeared in flames in front of me then tried to kill me with fireballs that came out of his hands." she said.

_Its official…I'm crazy!_ She thought.

"That was a demon." Phoebe explained.

"A demon?" Leigh said not hiding the shock in her voice.

"Yeah, they're kind of similar to a warlock." Piper offered.

"Warlock?" Leigh repeated; her voice going high.

"Okay maybe we should just start from the beginning." Phoebe said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

Sam and dean threw down their guns and blood covered machetes onto the hotel table. With a sigh, Sam plopped down onto the beige couch and dean made his way over to the refrigerator that contained his beer. Dean held up a beer, offering it to Sam. Sam just shook his head and dean shrugged, taking a swig of the drink.

"I _hate_ vampires." Sam stated, wiping a bit of vamp blood off his face.

"I hate em all." Dean replied.

"So, what do you wanna do now? Look for another case?" Sam offered.

"I think we need a night off Sammy. Why don't we go to the pub? Hustle some pool."

Sam shrugged.

"Why not? Let me shower and get changed. I smell like I just ran a marathon in the Sahara while carrying a dead, bleeding skunk." Sam said.

Dean gave Sam a 'where-the-hell-did-that-come-from?' look. Sam just shrugged again in response.

After they'd both cleaned up, they got into the impala and drove to the nearest pub. Dean hustled in pool and Sam just sat at the bar, looking around aimlessly. He watched Dean purposely lose three straight games, so the cash pile would increase, before he completely dominated the fourth game, walking away with all of the money. He strode over to Sam, a cocky smirk on his face while counting his winnings.

"Loser." Dean chuckled, glancing at the man he just conned.

Sam laughed and shook his head. He was about to speak when something across the room caught his eye. He quickly jumped off of the bar stool and walked over to a corner where an Elderly man sat in the corner reading a newspaper.

"Could I borrow this?" Sam asked absent-mindedly and took the front page of the newspaper. The man scowled at him but Sam walked away reading the heading 'CANNIBAL COUPLE'

Sam skimmed the article. He caught lines like 'roommate found the body' and 'eaten each other to death'. He walked back over to dean, not taking his eyes off the article.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"I think we've got a case." Sam said reading parts of the article to Dean.

"Damn it! Can't we ever catch a break?" he said in a frustrated manner.

"Guess not."

"Where's the case?"

"San Francisco."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**A/N: Since I haven't posted a new chapter in absolutely ages, I will post three now :)**

**Don't hate me and review :) xo**

* * *

"Okay, so there are: demons – upper and lower level, witches, warlocks, whitelighters, _dark_lighters, Elders, spirits…" Leigh began, totally overwhelmed by all the sorts of magical creatures.

"Valkyries." Leo added.

"Fairies." Paige chimed in.

"Wendigos." Piper said with a slight scowl.

"Cupids." Phoebe shrugged.

"Okay…I-I-I need to sit down." Leigh said pressing a palm to her forehead.

"Sweetie, you are sitting down." Phoebe said.

"Oh…good." Leigh said. "And there's a book of shadows that contains info on all of these demons. Evil can't touch it, and sometimes your dead relatives add things to the book or show you a page. Anything else?"

"I think that's it." Paige said.

"I can start to teach you some basic vanquishing potions when you're ready, you know, if you want to." Piper offered.

"Uh, sure, I just need to rest, I think." Leigh replied.

"You can use my room." Phoebe said.

"Actually I should probably get home." She finished and stood up to leave.

"At least let me orb you." Leo said and Leigh cautiously nodded.

* * *

Sam and Dean checked into the nearest motel. They dropped their bags down onto the floor beside the beds and sat down, both worn-out from the sixteen hour long drive.

"So we should do some research on the crime scene." Sam suggested.

"Are you joking?" Dean said with a slightly annoyed look on his face.

"No, why? Do you have any other ideas?"

"Yeah, actually, I do. We sleep and we look into it tomorrow."

"I'm not tired."

"Then _you _can do some research, the websites will still be there tomorrow."

Sam shrugged and let Dean fall into a deep sleep within seconds. While Dean slept, Sam on his bed, restless. He left Dean a note so he didn't worry if he woke up and Sam wasn't there, before he quietly slipped out of the room.

* * *

Leigh paced her bedroom floor, processing the evening's events. She listened to the tick of her analogue clock. Usually it calmed her, but tonight t just seemed to agitate her. The slow ticking seemed to be taunting her and growing louder and louder.

"Shut up!" Leigh yelled at the clock throwing her hands in the air. The clock stopped and dropped off of the wall, smashing at her feet. Leigh's hands flew to her mouth in shock.

_I have to get out of here before I destroy everything I own_ she thought and hastily grabbed her jacket. She left the apartment and accidentally telekinetically slammed the apartment door behind her.

"Shit." She muttered, wincing at the force the door closed with and hoping she didn't break it. She didn't stop to check however, she just shrugged her jacket over her shoulders quickly and headed out, for the second time that night, into the chilly San Fran' streets.

* * *

She walked with her arms crossed, hoping to avoid throwing anything into any walls or breaking anything. Her heart was beating quickly. She wasn't going to deny it, she was scared.

Demon, telekinesis, witches and angels were a lot to absorb in a few hours. She was grateful for Leo though, but she still didn't trust him. Really, all he had done was introduce her to three witches and then inform her on all sorts of demons. That doesn't exactly scream 'trustworthy'.

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts; she didn't notice the tall, broad-shouldered man that walked past.

Sam was mesmerised by the girl. He couldn't explain it but he wanted to know her. it took him a moment before he saw the scared expression on her face and decided to follow her in case she was in danger. He watched the girl walk with her arms crossed. He followed her around into an empty street.

Leigh spotted a soda can sitting on a bench. She thought for a moment. Should she try it? What if nothing happened? What if something went wrong or someone saw her? Would she be sent to an institute? Would she be arrested and deemed 'crazy'. There were too many 'what if's, they were beginning to hurt her head.

_Couldn't hurt…_ she thought, slowly, cautiously, raising her right arm to the can. She took a deep breath and raised her arm slowly higher. To her pleasure, the can matched her arm movements, rising slowly. Leigh laughed happily as she placed the can back onto the bench. She heard someone's breathing from behind her. Her panic level began to rise again. The 'what if's flooded back into her head.

She spun around with her hands still outstretched, not really thinking of what might happen. She saw a big man with longish brown hair go flying into a wall. She tucked her arms back away and was about to apologise and run before he regained her footing and charged at her.

_Okay, demon_ Sam thought pulling out his knife. He tackled the small girl to the ground before plunging the silver blade into her stomach.

There was no orange light or electric noise; only blood and a near-lifeless girl in his arms.

Leigh looked up at the boy's shocked face and it was the last thing she saw before her vision blurred and her surroundings faded to black.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

"Is she going to be alright?" Sam asked, worry and guilt evident in his voice.

"Get back!" Leo shouted at Sam, placing his charge's limp body onto the couch. He placed his hands over the stab wound, but nothing happened.

"Oh my god." Sam muttered running his hands through his hair.

"Piper! Paige! Phoebe!" Leo called and the three girls walked into the room. Phoebe was the first one at Leigh's side.

"My god what happened?" she asked, her eyes widening at all the blood.

"This guy stabbed her." Leo said, not taking his eyes away from the girl, but gesturing to Sam with a nod.

"And you brought him back here!" Paige yelled in accusation.

"I didn't _bring_ him. I'll explain later. I need your help healing her; I think he punctured a lung." Paige ran to Leo's side to help "Phoebe, get me a bucket." Phoebe nodded and disappeared from the room "Piper, sweetie, could you get her a glass of water for if she wakes up." He grimaced at the word 'if'.

"Leo, don't talk like that, she's not dying tonight." Phoebe said, returning with the requested bucket. Leo nodded and as Phoebe had said it, his and Paige's hands lit up a golden yellow colour and the blood began to clear up and Leigh's skin began to knit itself back together.

The blonde woke with a sharp gasp of breath. She realised she still couldn't breathe and reached for the bucket that Phoebe had placed beside her. The blood that was still in her lungs came back up as she coughed into the bucket. Phoebe sat beside her, rubbing soothing circles onto her back. When Leigh stopped coughing, and the blood stopped pouring out of her mouth, she grabbed the water that Piper held out to her and gulped it down quickly.

"I am so glad you're okay." Sam pleaded, taking a wary step toward her.

"Get back and sit down!" Leo thundered at him.

"What is he doing here?" Leigh's voice sounded slightly gravelly, like she hadn't spoken for months. "He stabbed me!"

"Yeah, why exactly did you stab her?" Paige said angrily.

"I-I thought she was a demon." He admitted sheepishly.

"Why the hell did you think that? And how do you know about demons." Piper said sourly.

"Because she telekinetically threw me into a wall and because I'm a…a hunter."

"I'm guessing you don't hunt Bambi?" Phoebe asked. He shook his head. "Thumper?" she asked, hopefully. He shook his head again.

"Well that's great and all, but that doesn't answer my question; _why is he here_?" Leigh croaked out.

"I sensed that you were in trouble," Leo began but Leigh interrupted.

"Sensed?" she asked in disbelief.

'_There's more I don't know about?_' she silently mused.

"I'll explain later, but anyway, I orbed to you and you were…well, you know, and when I was orbing back here, _this guy_," Leo gestured to the hunter with slight spite in his voice "grabbed my leg and tagged along."

"I was worried." He defended, looking her in the eye.

"That I might actually wake up?" Leigh said sarcastically.

"That you wouldn't." he said calmly and looked away, breaking their eye contact.

Leigh was about to say another witty, sarcastic reply but was halted when she felt a sharp sting in her gut. She pressed her hand to where the wound was and felt a thick, warm substance ooze onto her hand.

"Leo, you healed me right?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?" his even yet slightly angry expression turned to one of concern.

"I don't think it worked." Leigh said, removing her hand and leaning slightly back so he could get a look at the blood on her hand and seeping through her grey t-shirt.

* * *

Dean was pacing his motel room. He had woken up an hour ago and Sam still wasn't back. He finally gave in and picked up his phone to call his little brother. He dialled the number – he never really liked speed dial – and put the phone to his ear.

The ring tone sounded once…twice…three times. He was about to hang up when a voice sounded on the other end.

"_Dean? What's up?_" Sam asked, but Dean could tell something wasn't right.

"What's up? What's up! Where the hell are you?" Dean practically screamed into the phone.

"_I'm at this house, well, it's a manor actually._"

"Why are you at a manor? This isn't the perfect time to get laid."

"_What – Dean – no! I accidentally stabbed this girl and, I dunno some freaky shit is going on, even for us."_

"You 'accidentally' stabbed a girl! How do you 'accidentally' stab someone?"

"_She has powers. She threw me into a wall."_

"So? Maybe she's on 'roids."

"_With her _mind _Dean. I thought she was a demon, but she wasn't. She nearly died and now they're kind of interrogating me. They don't trust me."_

"Wow, I wonder why. Who are _they_?"

"_Uh, this guy, Leo, and these three women, Piper, Phoebe and Paige. I think they're witches, but, like, good witches. I'm not sure, I haven't had a chance to actually converse coz, you know, I stabbed their friend_."

"Good witches?" Dean sounded sceptical.

"_Uh-huh."_

"Gimme the address, I'll be there soon."

"_Oh and Dean, bring the first aid kit and _hurry."


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Leigh lay on the cold table in the centre of the dining room. They had to move her onto a harder surface to slow the blood flow. Luckily, she was still partially healed, but not fully. Her lungs were fine, but it was still a nasty stab wound.

Sam had a damp towel pressed to her stomach, applying pressure to it. Leo had reluctantly let Sam take over mending her. Even though Leo was in the war, he was so used to just being able to heal people that he had forgotten most of how to fix someone without magic. Sam knew how, and even though Leo and the sisters hated the idea of leaving Leigh's life in the hands of the man who nearly ended it in the first place, it was their best bet at saving her without hospitals involved.

Leigh had her eyes closed most of the time, but whenever she opened them, she used the opportunity to shoot Sam a pissed off glare. She was trying her best not to move, but stay comfortable on the wooden table. The room was silent and full of anticipation when there was a knock at the door. Phoebe and Paige shared confused looks.

"That's probably my brother. He has first aid supplies." Sam said.

"Great, another one." Leigh whispered with a roll of her eyes. She probably shouldn't have though because just speaking hurt.

"Don't speak and stay still." Sam ordered.

"Rude." Leigh said half-heartedly. Sam looked at her in a tired manner.

"It'll fasten the blood flow." He explained and there was another knock. "Can someone _please_ get the door? I need his help if I'm going to stitch this up."

Paige nodded and headed quickly to the door. She opened it and a shorter guy with a five-o'clock shadow was standing there with a duffel bag. Paige noticed the bags under his eyes, indicating that he didn't get much sleep, but she also noticed the gun in the waistband of his pants.

"Hey," he said with a charming smirk. "I'm Dean, Sam's brother. I come bearing first aid." He added shaking the duffel bag.

"Paige." She said with a small wave before reaching over and grabbing the gun. On any other day, Dean would've had some horny or sexual remark, but she was a witch, and Dean didn't like witches, and he definitely didn't trust them.

"That's my gun." He said harshly.

"I know, but we don't like guns, so you can have it back later. Come in." she said, stepping aside to let the hunter in.

He walked in casually but then spotted the girl on the table. He rushed to his brother's side.

"Who doesn't have a first aid kit?" Dean accused.

"We have whitelighters, we don't really need one." Piper said.

Dean rummaged through the bag. He pulled out a half empty bottle of _Johnny Walker _whiskey.

"Alcohol; you're really gonna drink while Leigh-Anna's dying?" Paige stated in a state of disbelief. Dean turned to her with a seemingly annoyed expression.

"It's to clean the wound, princess." He said and turned back to Leigh, leaving Paige slightly embarrassed.

Sam took off his belt and handed it to Leigh. "Bite." He instructed her. She hesitantly put the belt in her mouth and bit down lightly, feeling a bit awkward with all these people watching her bite some guy's belt.

Sam pulled up her shirt to reveal the wound. Dean shook his head and poured a little of the whiskey on the corner of a towel. He dabbed it around the area of skin that was sliced open while Sam held her still. She understood now why he gave her the belt. She bit down harder from the sting of the alcohol meeting flesh.

"You might want to close your eyes." Sam said sincerely as Dean pulled out a small fish-hook and what looked like dental floss. The sisters and Leo took this opportunity to leave the room. Leigh nodded and closed her eyes.

She bit the brown leather belt harder than she thought possible as she suppressed screams, feeling the hook pierce her skin. She was trying not to squirm as Dean threaded the hook and string through her stomach. It hurt as the hook went through, but tickled as the floss-like stuff followed through. After several very long minutes, the stitching was done and Sam finished up by putting gauze over the stitches then helping her off of the table to wrap a bandage all the way around her waist.

They cleaned up the mess and then three of them walked back into the living room to meet the sisters and Leo.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**A/N: I was bored, so here's another chapter for you guys :) don't forget to review xo**

* * *

The only thing spoken for the first few minutes was introductions. They all sat, or stood, there awkwardly, no one quite knowing what to say. Leigh wanted to address one of the many elephants taking up the room, but Paige did it before she got the chance.

"Okay, I'm just gonna say it. Why the hell didn't the healing work?" Paige asked, throwing her hands in the air.

"I honestly have no idea. If you were dead or a demon, healing wouldn't work. If you were anything else it would've." Leo said with a shrug.

"It worked for about thirty seconds." Leigh said lightly.

"Not fully. If it did, your voice wouldn't be croaky and you wouldn't have coughed up blood." He explained with everyone – even the hunters – listening intently.

"So what was the bucket for?" Phoebe asked.

"Some people throw up after they've been healed the first time. So I was expecting vomit, not blood." He said with a look at Leigh, whose face had paled particularly.

"Okay so…does that mean I'm…not human?" she said, whispering the last two words.

"I'm not sure. Do your parents have any powers or abilities that you know of?" Leo asked.

"I wouldn't have a clue. I was raised in foster homes until I was eighteen and I've lived alone for the last five years." She said with a casual shrug, purposely avoiding the sympathetic looks she was getting from everyone.

"I can go to the Elders and see what they know if you want me to."

"Yes, please." Leigh replied.

"What are Elders?" Dean asked.

"They're like, the government of guardian angels." Leo said.

"So what are you?" Dean asked.

"A whitelighter." Leo said simply, but saw the look of confusion on Dean's face. "A guardian angel."

"You're not like any angel we've ever met." Sam said, slightly amused.

"What angel have you met?" Leo asked.

"The kinds that works for _god_." Dean said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ah, no whitelighters and Elders aren't like angels of the lord, we're like, angels for good magical creatures; fairies, unicorns, good witches, leprechauns'. We whitelighters only guide good witches and future witches though."

"You realise that fairies, unicorns, _good_ witches and leprechauns aren't real, right?" Dean said, nearly with a laugh. All three sisters and Leigh shot him an offended look. Sam slapped him on the arm.

"Dude, that was really rude." Sam said.

"It's true!" he said loudly. From upstairs, a little boy started to cry.

"Great. Now you've woken up Chris." Piper said angrily.

"I'll get him." Leo said eager to leave.

"Not without me you aren't." Piper said putting an arm on Leo's shoulder and the two orbed up.

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked.

"It's orbing. Like teleportation. Only whitelighters and half-whitelighters can do it." Paige said flatly, staring daggers at Dean.

"Look, we're the charmed ones. We _are_ good witches." Phoebe said, to Dean mainly.

"The charmed ones? I think I've read about you." Sam said.

"Whatever. Sounds like a con to me." Dean said.

"Remind me to tell Coop to take you on a spirit quest thingy to see what's gotten you so hateful." Phoebe thought out-loud.

"Who's Coop?" Dean asked.

"My husband." Phoebe said simply.

"Poor guy." Dean said quietly, but not quietly enough. Phoebe glared at him, along with Paige and Leigh.

"Water." Paige muttered with a flick of her wrist. The water in Leigh's glass disappeared in a bundle of orbs and reappeared over Dean's head, crashing down on him with a splash. Dean shook his head like a wet dog and stared disbelievingly at Paige, who just smirked in return.

"What was that?" Dean said.

"My power. I'm half whitelighter." Paige said.

"That's cool." Dean said, impressed. Paige gave him an odd look.

"Why are you being nice?" Paige asked suspiciously. "You're not getting in my pants."

"Give it time." Dean said with a wink. Paige rolled her eyes.

"It's amazing how you go from hating to horny in about thirty seconds." Paige quipped.

"It's a gift." He said with a smug shrug.

"Sorry to interrupt this oh-so-interesting battle of wits, but Paige, could you please orb me home?" Leigh asked, wanting to leave as soon as possible.

"I think you should stay here, for the night at least." Phoebe said before Paige could reply.

"I think Phoebe's right." Sam agreed.

"Stay out of it Sam. I wouldn't be here if you didn't stab me." Leigh said bitterly. Sam just looked down at the floor.

"I think you two should leave." Paige said to the hunters. "I'll be here tomorrow if you want to come back and have a _civilised_ conversation." The boys stood up and headed for the door. Paige passed Dean back his gun and he left instantly. Sam, however, said goodbye to Paige and Phoebe and tried to say it to Leigh, but she turned away and ignored him.

"Leigh-Anna, I really think you should stay. You've already been attacked twice tonight." Phoebe said in a caring way.

"Fine." Leigh sighed. "But Paige, could you orb me home so I can get some clean clothes and stuff?"

Paige nodded and took her hand, orbing away thankful that Leigh would be safe. For the night, anyway.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**A/N: I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated! I have had no inspiration, so I wrote the next few chapters the other night. Please leave me a review telling me what you think :) Most of this chapter is pretty pointless, but I had fun writing it and I needed something to fill it up. Also, in a way, it sets up the Paige/Dean relationship (in the cliché way that the two that fight first off end up together).**

* * *

"Well, they're legit. The charmed ones are real, and they are good witches." Sam said the next morning after an hour or so of researching the girls.

"So?" Dean asked with his mouth full of BLT.

"So should we go back? Talk to Paige? _Apologise_?" he suggested.

"We could I guess." Dean said trying to sound nonchalant.

"Come on Dean, I know you feel bad for the way you spoke to them now that you know they're good." Sam smirked.

"I do not!" Dean said defensively.

"Whatever man. I think we should, they could be useful allies. Seals are breaking all over; we could use all the help we can get."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But at least let me eat first." Dean gave in taking another bite of his burger.

* * *

As reluctant as she'd been to stay the night, she had to admit she had a good sleep. It was a pretty cosy room, and she did feel safer. She got out of bed groggily and waddled over to the spare bathroom with her towel and toiletries bag in hand. She noticed that Paige wasn't up yet but Piper, Leo and their boys were.

She stepped into the bathroom and closed the door. She ran the water, and slowly took off her shirt so she didn't hurt. After a few seconds she realised there was no immediate pain. She took her shirt off faster, there was still no pain except for at the end there was a little pang.

She took off the bandage and then the gauze. She gasped at what she saw and rushed to the mirror. Where there was a lesion last night, now there was a mere bruise. She brushed her fingers over it lightly.

_What is wrong with me?_ She thought.

She shrugged it off and stepped into the shower, drowning out her worried thoughts with welcoming hot water.

* * *

"So, you decided to come?" Paige said opening the door for the Winchesters.

"Yes, but don't make me regret it sweetheart." Dean said.

"Ignore him." Sam said before Paige got a chance to say anything. "I do. It helps. Thank you for even letting us back here."

"Its fine, come in." she said.

"So, are the super parents here?" Dean remarked.

"No, Piper's at P3, Leo went to see what the Elders know about Leigh-Anna and the boys are at magic school."

"Magic school? That's real too." Sam said, intrigued. Paige nodded.

"Cool, is it like Hogwarts?" Dean smirked.

"Do I look like Dumbledore?" Paige replied, leaving Dean open-mouthed.

"You're the headmistress of magic school?" Dean laughed.

"Co; Leo is the co-headmaster. I couldn't handle it all on my own." She said, leading them to the living room. She and Dean sat on the single armchairs and Sam sat on the sofa.

"So, um," Sam cleared his throat. "Is Leigh-Anna here?"

"Yes, why?" Paige replied. Dean raised a suggestive eyebrow at his brother, earning a slap from the witch and the other hunter.

"I was just wondering, in case she's still pissed at me." Sam clarified.

"You stabbed her." Dean said to Sam as if he was a small child.

"God dammit, that was a _mistake_!" Sam said glaring at Dean.

"I know that, I'm just teasing. I think she's still gonna be a little mad though. It looks like that girl has trust issues." Dean said.

"Well, yeah. Leigh-Anna said she lived in foster care for eighteen years, and then she lived alone. That's gotta take some toll on her." Paige said in a hushed voice.

"Why don't you all just call her 'Leigh', 'Leigh-Anna's just too much of a mouthful."

"Because _Dean_ she barely knows us, calling someone by their nickname implies that you know them. It's actually kind of rude." Paige explained.

"You call Sammy here 'Sam'. That's his nickname, why don't you call him Samuel?" Dean countered.

"Would you prefer I call him 'Sammy'?" Paige said in an even tone.

"Touché." Dean said with a nod.

"Was she still mad when we left?" Sam asked, still fretting over if the newly-found witch was pissed.

"Well, she wasn't happy." Paige said.

"Great, I've pissed off a witch." Sam said glumly.

"Why do you even care Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Because she can't control her powers fully yet; an angry witch with no control over her powers kinda scares me." Sam said.

"Well, we're going to teach her to control them, and I'm sure she'll forgive you eventually." Paige said.

"Well," said a voice from the stairs, "if you're all finished talking about me, can we get on with this?"

Leigh walked into the room and sat beside Sam on the sofa. She made sure there was as much room between them as possible.

"How long were you there for?" Sam asked, going a little red.

"The first thing I heard was '_trust issues_'" she said with a pointed glare at Dean.

"Well, was I wrong?" he challenged.

"Whatever, let just get on with it." She said and Paige began talking, filling the silence.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

"So, questions? Comments?" Paige said as she finished telling the hunters everything Leigh was told. The boys sat there, open-mouthed not knowing what to say.

"That was my initial reaction, with a little more shock, panic and disbelief. You guys are more experienced than me in this stuff though." Leigh told the guys. Sam snapped his mouth shut and looked at Leigh, his expression unreadable.

"That is _sick_!" Dean exclaimed.

"Which part?" Paige laughed.

"All of it." Dean said with a smile.

"It is pretty cool." Sam agreed.

"I guess it would be from an outsider's perspective." Paige said.

"Can we see it?" Dean asked, looking like a little boy in a toy store.

"See what?" Paige asked, cocking her head to the side.

"The Book of Shadows." Dean said.

"Uh, sure, it'll confirm that you're not evil." She said standing up and heading up to the attic. Sam, Dean and Leigh followed suit.

"So, is this book like, evil EMF?" Sam asked.

"I guess, evil can't tough it. If it does, it'll glow bright yellow and deflect the person or things touch." She explained.

She opened the attic door and walked it. It was a normal attic. There was dust, boxes, old, discarded possessions, except, of course, for the table full of potion ingredients and spell books. Sitting on a small stand, was a large, thick, leather-bound old-looking book.

"So, I just, touch it?" Dean asked, thinking there must be more to it than that.

"Yeah, you just touch it." Paige said.

Dean slowly stepped towards it and placed his palm onto the book. He waited for a few seconds before taking his hand off and grinning goofily. Sam stepped up next and placed his hand on the book. It started to glow bright yellow, but it died down in a second. Paige and Leigh looked at him with caution and confusion, but Dean and Sam just became uncomfortable.

"So, Leigh-Anna, you gonna touch the book?" Dean said loudly before anyone got a chance to ask about it.

Leigh was hesitant about touching it. Leo said if she was a demon or dead, he couldn't heal her, and she didn't heal properly. What if she was something the book didn't recognise and it glowed? They'd think she was evil; she didn't exactly want to take that chance with two hunters around. There was no getting out of it now though. She reached out a timid hand. Just as she was about to touch it, she was saved by a cascade of blue orbs and Leo appeared in front of them.

_Thank you Leo!_ She thought and withdrew her hand.

"Leo!" she said, sounding a little over-enthused than she should've. "Did you find out anything about why you couldn't heal me?" she asked, absent-mindedly twiddling her thumbs.

"Well, not exactly, but they did find a prophecy. '_Venator maledictus a demonem flavus oculos gradiemur down via boni intentiones et producite Lucifer. Erit puerum bonum et malum ex eo consistere terra exitii'_." Leo said.

"In English for those of us who don't speak…whatever language that was." Leigh said with a confused yet anxious look on her face. She felt a little burning, tingling feeling in the back of her mind but she ignored it.

"It was Latin. It means 'the hunter cursed by the demon with the yellow eyes will travel down the road of good intentions and bring forth the apocalypse. The half-blood child born from good and evil will be the one to stop him before earth's destruction'. The Elders think the child born from good and evil is you." He explained.

"What? Why do they think that?" Leigh asked, affright.

"Well, they don't know for sure. They're going to keep looking for more information." He tried to reassure her.

"What about this guys with the demon curse?" Dean asked with a quick glance at Sam who was all of a sudden extremely stiff. "Do they know who he is?"

"Not yet, but they're looking."

"Okay, so back to Leigh-Anna being this good-slash-evil thingy. What makes them think that?"

"Well, if she's part demon that would explain why the healing didn't work." he said.

"I guess." Paige said.

Leigh silently left the room. She needed to think about the possibility that she was evil.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

Leigh was sitting in the back foyer of the manor. She was gazing out the window when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Sam standing behind her. He gave her a small smile and sat next to her. They sat in silence for a while. Not awkward, not comfortable, just silence.

"I don't hate you, ya know." Leigh said, finally speaking.

"I kinda stabbed you, I would understand if you did." He said meeting her eyes. Leigh just laughed. "How is that funny?"

"No, no its not. Well yeah actually, it kinda is." She said with a small chuckle.

"I'm still not seeing the funny." He said giving Leigh a confused look.

"Well, last night you stabbed me and now here we are," she gestured to the room "chatting away."

"So you're really not mad at me?"

"I was pissed last night, but mostly I think I was confused. Then again if I was a hunter and someone threw me into a wall using telekinesis, my mind would probably jump to 'bad'."

"Yeah I'm not really the talk first hit later type."

"I noticed. Why is that?"

"I was raised by Dean; raised a hunter." Leigh nodded in understanding. "Dean thinks you have 'trust issues'." He said changing the subject.

"Maybe I do." She said with a careless shrug.

"Don't trust easily?" he questioned.

"I trust _too _easily. At least I used to, but then I always got let down. Now I'm between trusting too easily and not trusting anybody."

"Bad foster homes?"

"No they were great. I was the messed up one. Apparently I was violent."

"You don't seem very violent."

"I'm not, I don't think so anyway. Why am I even telling you all of this?"

"You trust easily." He said with a small smile and nudged her arm lightly with his elbow. Leigh couldn't help but smile.

* * *

"Look, Paige, I didn't mean, uh, I'm sorry about what I said." Dean said awkwardly.

"What you said which time?" Paige quipped.

"Come on, I'm trying to apologise here." Dean replied.

"That must be difficult for you."

"Actually, it is. I'm sorry for what I said about good witches and all that fairy-tale crap not existing."

"Well you're forgiven since I'm guessing that's the best apology I'm going to get out of you."

"Oh it is princess." He said and winked.

"And he's back." Paige said with a roll of her eyes. "So, can I just ask, why are you guys here? You're obviously not from around here."

"Heard about this couple eating each other, thought there'd be something supernatural goin on."

"That's what I thought! My sisters disagree though. But it's just not normal; I mean eating each other? That is just…ew."

"Exactly, it could just be cannibalism but it could be something else. I thought it might be a possession of some sort."

"I could ask Darryl for any info he might have." Paige offered.

"Who's Darryl?"

"A friend of ours, he's a cop. He's helped us out with some demon-ey things before."

"Okay sure, and while you do that Sammy checks out the crime scene and I pay the morgue a visit." He said with a cheery grin.

"How, it's a _crime scene_ only cops' and people involved with the case are allowed there."

"Say hello to federal agent Segar." Dean smiled and pulled out a fake ID.

"That's illegal." Paige said, shocked.

"I figured you to have a thing for bad boys." Dean replied with a wink.

"Bad, yes; felons, no." she said crossing her arms.

"Same thing sweetheart."

"You're all charm aren't you?" she said, although it was more of an accusation than a question.

"I try." He said smugly.

"Maybe a little too hard."

"I'm only too hard with you around."

"Wow, you actually just went there."

"I did. Now, I'm gonna go check out a dead body." He said and left the attic for the staircase with Paige close behind.

"I really think you shouldn't, or at least let us see what Darryl says first."

"No can do princess."

"Why not?"

"Because by that time someone else could be dead."


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

**A/N: This chapter is where the action (kinda) starts to happen.**

* * *

Sam knocked on the door of the house where the bodies were found. A young brunette opened the door and gave him a quick look over. He showed her his FBI badge and she nodded and let him in. He headed into the kitchen – where the bodies were – and looked at a Valentine's Day card that was held to the fridge by a magnet. It had a cherub on it and was smeared with blood. Sam cringed at the sight.

"So, you were the one who found the bodies?" he asked walking into the living room where the girl was placing framed photos on a fireplace.

"There was blood _everywhere_…and other stuff" she said in response, Sam nodded with a pitiful look. "I think Alice was already dead." She continued.

"But Russell wasn't?" he asked and the girl shrugged, walking to another box.

"I think he was _mostly_. He was still…sort of…chewing...a little." She finished, making a face at the grotesque thought. Sam winced, he'd heard, seen and done some pretty sickening things but this was new.

"Oh, uh-huh." He said uncomfortably and glanced into the kitchen at the blood stain that was still on the floor.

"How could two people even do that?" she asked, horrified "eat each other to death?"

"That's a really good question. The last few days, did you notice her acting erratically?"

"How do you mean?"

"Did she seem unusually hostile; aggressive?"

The roommate chuckled and shook her head as if it were the most absurd question in the world.

"No way; Alice never drank, never even swore. Alice was a nice girl and I'm talking like a _nice_ girl. Like she still had her 'promise ring' if you know what I mean."

"She was a virgin?" he frowned.

"No pre-marital. I used to wonder how she did it, I mean, you know, didn't do it." She smiled and picked up stuffed animal bunny and stroked it as she spoke. "This was her first date in months. She was so excited."

"Apparently they were both pretty excited." He said and turned back to inspect the kitchen for anything that could suggest it was a supernatural death.

* * *

"'MURDER DOUBLE SUICIDE IN THE OFFICE: Two young men and a woman were both shot to death last night. Evidence suggests it was a murder and then a double suicide.'" Paige read out from the morning paper while on the phone to phoebe. "Tell me there's not something weird going on."

"_Okay, maybe you're right. Maybe there is something, but what do you want to do about it?_" Phoebe said on the other end.

"I want to see what's doing this and stop it."

"_How do you propose we do that?_"

"I was thinking we could check the book and make a list of the demons that we haven't vanquished yet."

"_Well there can't be that many can there?"_

"Yeah, look, are you able to come over? I know you're on holiday but this is kind of urgent."

"_Yeah I'll get Coop to bring us over. I'll be there in a second._"

"Okay." Paige said and hung up. She turned around and there was already a red light protruding from the kitchen in the shape of a heart and Phoebe and Coop appeared. "Oh, you meant that literally."

Phoebe smiled and hugged her sister. "Where's Leigh-Anna?"

"I took her home about an hour ago." Paige answered then added "hi Coop."

"Do you think that's safe?"

"Not really, but she insisted. The Elders found a prophecy, something about a child born from good and evil and they think it's her."

"I've heard about that prophecy. Did it mention a cursed hunter?" Coop chimed in.

"Yeah, do you know anything about it?"

"No, sorry."

"How'd she take it?" Phoebe asked.

"She just left the room."

"Did you go talk to her?"

"No not me; Sam did it before I got the chance."

"Really?" Phoebe said raising her eyebrows. Paige nodded.

"Yep, but anyway, what do you think of these deaths?"

"They seem really aggressive. Let's get the book." Phoebe suggested.

"Sounds good, let's go." Paige said and the three headed to the attic.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

**A/N: The song in this chapter is "Kryptonite" by Three Doors Down**

**Also, I haven't done this in a while so DISCLAIMER! I don't own anything exept the characters you don't recognise :)**

* * *

**_If I go crazy then will you still call me superman? / If I'm alive and well will you be there holding my hand? / I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might / Kryptonite / You call me strong you call me weak but still your secrets I will keep…_**

The song blared from the speakers of Leigh's stereo.

Leigh was dancing around her room eating ice-cream out of the tub. She placed it down on the table and began to spin around. She just felt like having fun after the craziness of the previous night.

She didn't want to worry about being half demon at the moment. She was so busy not caring, that she didn't notice the bright blue ball of electricity growing in her palm until it was too late. It went shooting into the wall, leaving a hole in the wall.

She clasped her hand over her mouth in shock.

_What the hell was that?_

"Leo!" she screamed and he appeared before her with a distressed look on his face.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he asked. She pointed to the hole in the wall. "What happened? Did a demon attack?"

"No…I did that. This blue ball thingy shot out of my hands!" she said and Leo winced.

"Well, that confirms the Elders' theory."

"Why? What was that thingy?"

"Did it look like electricity?" Leigh nodded. "Then it was an energy ball. Only upper-level demons have that power."

* * *

Leigh sighed as she packed the rest of her belongings into the suitcase. Leo had tried to make her feel better by telling her that she could probably shimmer too, but it didn't work. She took one last glance around the apartment and headed down to the lobby of the building. She handed the key to the receptionist and Leo led her to a corner of the room where no one could see. He placed a hand on her shoulder and they orbed back to the manor.

They landed in the attic where Paige, Phoebe and a tall guy she'd never seen before were looking in the Book of Shadows. Phoebe looked up and saw Leigh with her suitcases. She stood up and walked over to her.

"Hey Leigh-Anna, what's going on?" she asked, placing a hand caringly on Leigh's arm.

"According to Leo, I'm moving in. turns out I am half demon." She said not bothering to hide the hurt in her voice. Phoebe took her by surprise by pulling her into a tight hug.

"I'll help you unpack your stuff." She said and leading Leigh out of the attic. "When we're done, get Piper and we'll all talk about this. Oh and Leigh-Anna, this is my husband Coop." Phoebe said gesturing to the man.

Coop smiled and waved.

"So, sweetie, are you okay?" Phoebe asked once they were alone and out of earshot.

"I don't know this is all happening at once." She replied stepping into the room she slept in the previous night.

"I understand. When we got our powers it was just like 'bam, you're the most powerful witches in the world, you must fight all the demons'. We had no one to guide us and no one to help."

"Really?" Phoebe nodded. "What about your parents?"

"Our mom died when we were little, our dads weren't around much."

"Dads?"

"Our mom had an affair with her whitelighter, Paige's dad. We didn't even know about her until five years ago after our oldest sister Prue died."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up a touchy subject."

"It fine, but what I'm trying to say, is that you can trust us and we'll help you however you need."

"Oddly, I do trust you guys. You've been really nice even though you've got no reason to trust me either."

"Trust works both ways; if we want to be trusted we have to trust you. And I want you to know, I'm here if you ever need to talk. Not just about magic, about anything. I'm an advice columnist so I usually know what I'm talking about."

"Thanks." Leigh smiled. "I'll keep that in mind."

"So, I heard you and Sam had a bit of a chat today."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"What did you talk about?"

"Nothing much, I just told him I wasn't mad and stuff. It wasn't anything that interesting."

"He's pretty good looking."

"He is definitely of the cute."

"What about Dean?" she asked, hanging up some of the younger girl's dresses.

"A bit too old and pretty for my taste, _but_ I think he seems interested in Paige." Leigh smirked.

"Paige needs to get laid, she's wound so tightly and it has been forever for her."

"I don't think I needed to know that," Leigh said followed by a small laugh "but there are definitely sparks between those two."


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

"That was Dean," Paige said placing her phone on the table "he said Sam talked to the roommate yesterday and he's going to see the coroner today then he's coming over tonight. We're gonna try and work together to solve this one."

"Tonight; we can't do it tonight!" Piper said stressfully.

"Why not?" Leigh asked.

"It's Valentine's Day! I have to be at P3 and you all told me you would be there too!" Piper fretted.

"Well, can't we give this one a miss? This is kind of important." Phoebe said.

"No." Piper said sternly "Valentines Days at P3 never work out and I need you all there."

"Fine." Paige sighed.

"We'll be there." She said, referring to her and Coop.

"Good. What about you Leigh-Anna?" she said more gently.

"I don't have anything else to do, besides, it'll be fun I guess. I'll just dance with some cute guys; it should take my mind off everything for a while at least."

"That's the spirit!" Paige smiled "I might even follow your lead; I could handle some stress-relief right about now."

"I could always find you two a date each," Coop offered "maybe even find you a soul mate?"

"Uh, how?" Leigh asked sceptically.

"Oh, I'm a cupid." He said with a smile. Leigh resisted the urge to laugh.

"A cupid? Seriously?"

"Seriously. So, soul mate?"

"Thanks but no thanks." Paige said "I'd rather find mine on my own."

"I second that. If I'm gonna have a soul mate I would rather he was of my choosing." Leigh agreed.

"Great, now that's all settled I have to get the boys ready for day-care and go decorate P3 with lots of paper hearts." Piper said, satisfied with everyone's answers. "See you tonight." She said and with one last overly-broad smile left the manor.

* * *

Dean was sitting at the table in the hotel room; feet propped up comfortably, coroner's report in front of him. He heard the jingling of keys and realised that Sam must be back. He'd gotten back from the morgue not long ago and he could definitely live with never having to see anything like that ever again.

Sam stepped into the room, paper bag in hand and sipping on some sort of fast-food drink.

"How'd it go?" Dean asked.

"No EMF, no sulphur. Ghost possession and demonic possession are both probably out."

"Hm, that's where I was putting my money."

"Nope."

"Well what then?" Dean asked, rubbing his eyes with his hands. "Oh! Dude, the coroners, you didn't see these bodies." Sam cringed and turned to take his jacket off and place it on his bed. "These two started eating and they just..._kept going_. I mean their stomachs were full. Like thanksgiving dinner full. Talk about co-dependent." He finished and took a swig of his beer.

"Well, we got our feelers out, not much more we can do tonight." Sam said and grabbed his laptop, taking his seat at the table. "Alright, I'm gonna go through some files you can go ahead and get going."

"Sorry?" Dean asked with a questioning glance.

"Go ahead, unleash the kraken." Sam replied in mock seriousness. "see you tomorrow morning."

Dean looked confused as hell. "Where am I going?"

"Dean, it's Valentine's Day, your favourite holiday remember? What do you always call it, uh, 'Unattached Drifter Christmas'?" Dean nodded and looked away.

"Yeah well, be that as it may, I don't know." He said cracking open another beer. "I guess I'm not feeling it this year."

"So you're not into bars full of lonely women?" Sam asked suspiciously.

Dean shrugged. "Nah guess not." He said and took a draught. "What?" he added noticing Sam's shocked look.

"It's when a dog doesn't eat; that's when you know something's wrong." He replied.

"Remarkably patronizing concern," Dean nodded, "dually noted. Now are we gonna work or not? Oh I told Paige that we'd swing by and discuss the case." He said casually and Sam smiled a knowing smile. "What?"

"So that's what this is about." He stated.

"What?" Dean repeated.

"You like Paige."

"What? No in don't."

"Denial; it's a dead giveaway."

"Sam, I've known her for like, two days and she's a witch."

"So? Are you still going on about the 'witches can't be good' thing?"

"No I'm just saying witches aren't my type and I don't _like_ people, I sleep with them, there's a difference."

"Whatever man, you may not like her –yet – but you're definitely interested."

Dean just shook his head in annoyance. "Let's just go okay."


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Leigh walked out of the living room and opened the door. Sam and Dean were there still in their suits. She had to admit that they cleaned up good. She'd only seen them in flannel and jeans before but the whole black tie thing looked good on them.

"Come on in." she said with a wave of her hand.

"What do you live here now?" Dean said sarcastically.

"Actually, yes." She replied with a tinge of sadness edging on her voice. Sam seemed to notice this.

"Whatever, is Paige here?" Dean asked.

"Yeah everyone's in the foyer, they have more news." Leigh said and Dean walked in.

"Hey, are you alright?" Sam asked "you seemed kinda sad when Dean asked if you were living here."

"I'll be fine." She tried to back up her words by giving him a small smile but he wasn't convinced, she sighed and added "I'll tell you about it later."

"Okay," he said knowing that he wouldn't get anything out of her if he kept pushing.

"We should go inside." She said. Sam nodded and they walked to the foyer. When they stepped in, Leigh noticed Coop's ring flash a pale pink colour before he and Phoebe shared a mischievous look.

"Have you guys read todays newspaper?" Paige asked the hunters.

"No, why?" Dean asked. Paige threw him the paper and he skimmed it quickly, but the heading pretty much said it all "fuck." He said exasperatedly.

"Yeah," Phoebe agreed as Dean passed the paper to Sam "we've faced demons, but this is really savage."

"Well, we know that it's not a ghost or demonic possession. There was no sulphur and no EMF." Sam stated.

"EMF?" Leigh asked.

"Electromotive force." Sam explained "The rate that energy is taken out of a source that creates a flow of electricity in a circuit."

"Oh." Leigh said. She would've said something that consisted of more than one syllable but she had a weird feeling. It felt like her brain was tingling. Not all of it, just at the back, she couldn't really explain it but it felt odd.

"What does it do?" Phoebe said, noticing the questioning gaze Sam was sending Leigh's way.

"When there's been a ghost around there's EMF left there; with a demon, its sulphur. There was neither." Dean said.

"So it's something else." Phoebe stated as if it were obvious.

"_Or_," Coop said "it's nothing. Maybe it was just some weird cannibalistic act and a murder double suicide, like the papers say."

"Come on Coop, you of all people can't seriously believe that." Phoebe said.

"Why not him 'of all people'?" Sam asked.

"He's a cupid." She answered with a shrug, ignoring the stunned looks on the hunters' faces.

"Cupids are real?" Dean asked, Phoebe and Coop nodded "And you're married to one?" they nodded again "That's so awesome!"

"Anyway, back on topic; these murders. Do you guys have any leads?" Sam asked.

"None so far." Paige said.

"Did you get anything from the roommate?" Leigh asked.

"Well, we know that the female victim was a virgin and that it was her first date in months." Sam said flatly.

"Well, that could be useful, sort of." Coop said.

"What about the coroner?" she asked hopefully.

"Nothing of much help, just that their eyes were way too big for their stomachs but that didn't stop 'em from chomping away." Dean quipped.

"Ew." Paige said making a face which resulted in a cocky smirk from Dean.

"Weak stomach princess?" he said smugly.

"I just don't get off on dead bodies." She responded.

"What do you get off on?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, okay enough with the sexual tension!" Phoebe said throwing her hands in the air. Paige glared at her sister and Dean looked even more proud, if that was even possible.

"Whatever, we have to get ready." Paige said.

"For what?" Sam asked.

"Valentine's Day at P3." Leigh shrugged.

"What's P3?" Dean asked.

"Piper's club, we promised we'd be there." Phoebe said.

"Piper owns a club? Sick." Dean said looking impressed.

"Yeah, now we have to get ready." Leigh said.

"How much is admission?" Dean asked. He didn't want to pass up the offer of going to a club where Paige was going to be. He didn't know if Sammy was right, but he knew Paige was hot so he may as well have some fun while he's here.

"You thinking of showing?" she asked casually but with a sultry smirk.

"Thinking of it." He replied, returning the grin.

"We'll get Piper to put your name on the list just stop with the sexual innuendo!" Phoebe said quickly earning a laugh from Coop.

"What about you Sam?" Leigh asked, trying to hide her hopefulness but her voice betrayed her.

"Sure." He said smiling at her and ignoring the rest of the room.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I am so so so so so so sooooooo sosososo sorry for not updating! I STILL LOVE YOU!**

**And i still don't own Sam Winchester :(**

* * *

**CHAPTER 14**

"Leo you get your ass down here!" Phoebe yelled to the roof. Blue orbs came down and Leo appeared.

"What is it?" he asked.

"We're supposed to be at P3 in thirty minutes. Let's go!" she said placing the on the backs of her earrings.

"Crap, I totally forgot. I've been trying to figure out this prophecy." He said with a wince.

"If you miss tonight Piper will _kill_ you." Leigh said coming down the stairs.

"I know, I know, I'm going." He said and orbed into his room to get changed.

"My hair is just not working." Phoebe muttered stopping to look at her reflection and fidget with her hair.

"Phoebe you look great, stop fussing." Coop said coming up behind her.

"Okay." She grinned happily and turned around to kiss her husband "let's hope this night is over quickly." She whispered flirtatiously to Coop who smiled and kissed her again in reply.

"Okay, okay now who's all with the sexual tension?" Paige interrupted the couple's game of tonsil hockey.

"We're married, we're allowed!" Coop said.

"Are you kidding? You're a cupid, aren't you always allowed." Leigh asked Coop.

"Well, yeah but its Valentine's Day so we're even more allowed." Phoebe said in a chirpy manner.

"Yeah, yeah." Paige dismissed them with a wave of her hand and they continued kissing before Paige turned to Leigh "So, what do you think?" she asked doing a twirl to show Leigh her full outfit.

"Very nice," Leigh smiled. The black dress hung loosely off of Paige's body showing off her figure. The spaghetti straps showed off her petite shoulders and rich chest. The crimson lipstick she wore and her dark eyelashes highlighted her face.

"Think Dean will like it?" she added so quietly that only Leigh would hear. Leigh rolled her eyes.

"Trust me; if he has a penis, he'll love it." Leigh confirmed and Paige smirked.

"That's exactly what I was going for." She said putting a hand on her hip and pursed her lips "what about you? You're not rocking the red dress for nothing." She said seeing the short lacy scarlet dress her friend had on.

"I just like the dress." Leigh shrugged but even _she_ knew she was lying. She couldn't explain it, but she really wanted Sam to notice her. It was a strange feeling, like no matter what; she couldn't focus on anything except his attention.

"You like the dress or the way it shows off your toned and tanned legs?" Phoebe said joining in the conversation when Leo orbed back downstairs and began talking to Coop.

"I'm not even going to justify that with an answer." Leigh replied shaking her head "I'm not sure what shoes to wear though."

"What size are you?" Paige asked.

"Six." She replied.

"I have just the heels for you." Phoebe said running upstairs. She returned a minute later holding a pair of red peep-toe four inch heels. Leigh put them on and Paige and Phoebe smiled.

"Sam's gonna lose it." Paige said with a smirk and Phoebe nodded in agreement.

"Why do you think I care what Sam thinks?" Leigh asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Oh come on, it's so obvious you two are hot for each other."

"I'm not denying he's damn hot but I've known him for about two days. Also, we only met because he stabbed me." Leigh said and then turned to Paige and said pointedly "Besides, what about you and Dean? At least Sam and I have had a conversation that doesn't revolve around sexual innuendo and insults."

"He's hot, my age and we're both single." She said with a shrug.

"Fair enough." Phoebe laughed.

"You girls ready to go?" Leo asked. They all nodded.

Leo orbed there by himself, Phoebe teleported with Coop and Paige orbed with Leigh. They orbed into the back room of the club so they weren't seen. They stepped in and there were about five staff members putting the finishing touches on the decorations. Paper hearts were strung all over the ceiling in red and pink. There was glitter sprinkled around the floor and heart-shaped confetti strewn about the place.

The band, A Fine Frenzy, was setting up on stage. Their instruments were also decorated in glittery hearts. Piper stormed into the room looking annoyed, but lightened up when she saw them all.

"Hello." She said happily and gave Leo a quick kiss.

"Hi." everyone greeted back.

"Thanks again for putting Dean and Sam on the list." Paige said thankfully.

"No problem." Piper said with a grin "come on now, get a table the doors are about to open."


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

**A/N: The song in this chapter is "What I wouldn't Do" by A Fine Frenzy**

* * *

**_It was now and we were both in the same place / Didn't know how to say the words / With my heart ticking like a bomb in a birdcage / I left before someone got hurt / Oh what I wouldn't do / If I had you, babe, I had you / Oh what I wouldn't do / If I had you, babe, if I had you_**

The song ended and Paige and Leigh left the dance floor. They'd been hoping that Sam and Dean would dance with them but they consistently refused. Leo and Piper were running the damn thing but they still danced. Phoebe and Coop obviously couldn't keep their hands off of each other. So that left Leigh and Paige to fend for themselves.

They'd been dancing with each other for hours since their respective hunters wouldn't budge. The girls did, however, slow dance with two random guys to the song "Almost Lover" since they couldn't slow dance with each other or the apples of their eyes'. They'd also caught Sam and Dean glowering at each girl's dance partner. That gave the girls a certain confidence boost but it didn't really make a difference.

Paige had seen Dean glaring wickedly at the 'blonde-haired bastard' – as Dean had so eloquently referred to him as – that was slow dancing closely to Paige. It was unusual for Dean to be interested in a girl for more than her body, but it was happening. Paige intrigued him and he found himself wanting to know more. Yes, he knew that, but he hadn't known that he was genuinely jealous.

Sam on the other hand already knew he was jealous of the frat boy swaying along to the music with Leigh. He didn't care if he'd only known her for two days – or if he'd stabbed her – because she fascinated him. He wasn't sure quite why he was jealous because he sure hadn't known her long enough to have _feelings_ for her but he sure as hell didn't want some guy's slimy hands all over her.

"Come on guys," Paige said sitting down before Sam and Dean "It's the last song of the night."

"Yeah, come dance with us." Leigh pleaded taking a seat beside Paige. Dean avoided Paige's puppy-dog eyes by taking a long drink of his beer.

"No thanks doll." He said with a half-smirk to Paige.

"Paige, I don't think they're going to give in." Leigh said to Paige.

"You're right. Maybe Dave will dance with me again." Paige suggested noting the shock on Dean's face.

"I might go look for Mason." Leigh said thoughtfully.

"Who is Mason?" Sam asked hurriedly sounding a lot more jealous than intended.

"Oh just the guy I danced with before." She said with a casual shrug. Paige and Leigh stood up pretending to ignore the dumb stares they were getting from the hunters. Leigh took a step towards Sam and held out her hand. "Last chance Sam, the song's already started and it's a slow one so if you don't take my hand and dance with me I'll find someone who will."

She sounded a lot more confident than she felt. She didn't even know for sure if he wanted to dance with her. She didn't know if he would care whether or not she danced with someone else but it was a chance she was willing to take.

Sam felt conflicted. He really did want to dance with her but, well, he couldn't dance. He was afraid he would step on her feet or something. Another thing was that he didn't want to get too attached to her. He knew he would be leaving once the case was over and he was already too attracted for his own good. Then again, how could he say no when he was in direct eye-line with her thighs.

He took a deep breath and decided that he was already in too deep so, what could it hurt? He stood up and took her hand. She smiled broadly and led him towards the dance floor.

Paige was happy for her but still disappointed that she couldn't snag Dean.

"Well, I know that's not going to work with you so I'm just gonna go find someone who wants to dance with me." She said getting up to leave.

"Who said I didn't want to?" Dean replied, stopping Paige from walking away. She turned back around to him.

"Well you don't exactly seem up for it." She replied smartly.

"Oh trust me, I'm up." He said with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows.

"So was Dave." Paige quipped with a seductive smile, Dean's face went flat. He stood up and grabbed her hand. "What are you doing?" she asked.

He smirked his trademark cocky smirk before replying "You wanna dance don't you?"


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 17**

**A/N: I'm ashamed to even post this. This is embarrassing. This chapter is really just smut, just a warning for people who don't like that. Oh and this is my first time writing it so I'm sorry if it sucks, I really am. I lost a bet with a friend and this was what I had to do so…..**

* * *

Dean sped to the manor to drop off a somewhat uncomfortable Sam and Leigh. He drove as fast as he could with Paige's cheeky gropes coming from the passenger seat side. Sam and Leigh sat in the back sharing smiles filled with contained laughter each time Dean jolted from one of Paige's grabs.

When Dean stopped in the manor driveway Leigh and Sam hurried out. Dean seemed eager to be rid of them too; he couldn't wait to be alone with this sexy redhead. He found that it wasn't easy focusing on the road when he had a raging hard-on and a woman sitting in the passenger seat who couldn't control her hands.

As soon as he parked the car he and Paige got out and he pulled her into a fiery kiss. He fumbled with the lock on the door, eventually dragging himself away from her long enough to see what he was doing. He pushed the door open and the two stumbled inside.

Dean reached behind her whilst kissing her neck and unzipped her dress. Her toned body was left clothed only in a completely see-through red bra and a lacy red thong. Her red hair fell in curls around her shoulders, her eyes sparkling darkly.

She pulled the shirt over his head, and dropped it on the floor. She pressed a kiss to his neck, and then pressed a line of kisses down his chest, stopping just above the waistband of his jeans. His entire body shook and she knew then just what kind of effect she had on him. She straightened to her full height, and unbuckled his belt, pushing his faded jeans down to his ankles. He stepped out of them and put his hands on her hips, pulling her to him.

He touched her and now it was his turn to take control. He slid his hands up to her breasts, massaging them through the thin material of her bra. Paige bit her lip, her eyes closing. Dean reached around her and found the clip of her bra. He unhooked it in one swift movement and threw it to the floor crashing his mouth to hers.

His tongue tore her mouth apart, his teeth scraping across her bottom lip. She moaned into his mouth, and was suddenly very aware of his arousal pressing against her thigh. He kissed, licked, and even softly nipped at her neck with his teeth. She inhaled sharply, and suddenly she couldn't wait anymore.

She shoved him away roughly and then she yanked his boxers down and grabbed him. She ran her hands along his full length, feeling his body jolt sharply. He felt his cock throbbing and knew he wouldn't last long. God, what was this woman doing to him? With one last long thrust he came hot and heavy onto her stomach. He grabbed her hands, stilling her motions, and then he dropped her panties to the floor. She moaned so loudly, Paige thought the whole motel must've been able to hear her. He lifted her up, her legs wrapping around his waist. The feeling of her slick folds against his waist was almost more than he could bear.

They tumbled roughly onto the bed and Dean thrust himself inside of her. Paige made a low moaning noise, and then screamed as he thrust into her roughly.

She clung to him, her nails scraping across his back and drawing blood. She pulled his mouth to hers again, and rocked her hips against his, begging for him to thrust even harder. Dean obliged willingly.

Dean wasn't sure how long it was before he gasped and then let out a choked scream as she came. She panted heavily, and then looked up at Dean who came not long after.

He collapsed on top of her. Damn, the girl had stamina, that's for sure. He was exhausted from possibly the largest orgasm he'd ever had. He smiled down at her. Her eyes were closed, still in ecstasy, and her breathing was heavy.

He watched the rise and fall of her chest for a few seconds and then brought his lips tenderly to her jaw-line. He trailed it with kisses and then started down towards her breasts. He could feel himself getting hard again and obviously Paige could too. She smiled devilishly and reached her hand down.

_Ladies and gentleman_ Dean thought to himself _round two is about to begin._


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

**A/N: I'm ashamed to even post this. This is embarrassing. This chapter is really just smut, just a warning for people who don't like that. Oh and this is my first time writing it so I'm sorry if it sucks, I really am. I lost a bet with a friend and this was what I had to do so…..**

* * *

Dean sped to the manor to drop off a somewhat uncomfortable Sam and Leigh. He drove as fast as he could with Paige's cheeky gropes coming from the passenger seat side. Sam and Leigh sat in the back sharing smiles filled with contained laughter each time Dean jolted from one of Paige's grabs.

When Dean stopped in the manor driveway Leigh and Sam hurried out. Dean seemed eager to be rid of them too; he couldn't wait to be alone with this sexy redhead. He found that it wasn't easy focusing on the road when he had a raging hard-on and a woman sitting in the passenger seat who couldn't control her hands.

As soon as he parked the car he and Paige got out and he pulled her into a fiery kiss. He fumbled with the lock on the door, eventually dragging himself away from her long enough to see what he was doing. He pushed the door open and the two stumbled inside.

Dean reached behind her whilst kissing her neck and unzipped her dress. Her toned body was left clothed only in a completely see-through red bra and a lacy red thong. Her red hair fell in curls around her shoulders, her eyes sparkling darkly.

She pulled the shirt over his head, and dropped it on the floor. She pressed a kiss to his neck, and then pressed a line of kisses down his chest, stopping just above the waistband of his jeans. His entire body shook and she knew then just what kind of effect she had on him. She straightened to her full height, and unbuckled his belt, pushing his faded jeans down to his ankles. He stepped out of them and put his hands on her hips, pulling her to him.

He touched her and now it was his turn to take control. He slid his hands up to her breasts, massaging them through the thin material of her bra. Paige bit her lip, her eyes closing. Dean reached around her and found the clip of her bra. He unhooked it in one swift movement and threw it to the floor crashing his mouth to hers.

His tongue tore her mouth apart, his teeth scraping across her bottom lip. She moaned into his mouth, and was suddenly very aware of his arousal pressing against her thigh. He kissed, licked, and even softly nipped at her neck with his teeth. She inhaled sharply, and suddenly she couldn't wait anymore.

She shoved him away roughly and then she yanked his boxers down and grabbed him. She ran her hands along his full length, feeling his body jolt sharply. He felt his cock throbbing and knew he wouldn't last long. God, what was this woman doing to him? With one last long thrust he came hot and heavy onto her stomach. He grabbed her hands, stilling her motions, and then he dropped her panties to the floor. She moaned so loudly, Paige thought the whole motel must've been able to hear her. He lifted her up, her legs wrapping around his waist. The feeling of her slick folds against his waist was almost more than he could bear.

They tumbled roughly onto the bed and Dean thrust himself inside of her. Paige made a low moaning noise, and then screamed as he thrust into her roughly.

She clung to him, her nails scraping across his back and drawing blood. She pulled his mouth to hers again, and rocked her hips against his, begging for him to thrust even harder. Dean obliged willingly.

Dean wasn't sure how long it was before he gasped and then let out a choked scream as she came. She panted heavily, and then looked up at Dean who came not long after.

He collapsed on top of her. Damn, the girl had stamina, that's for sure. He was exhausted from possibly the largest orgasm he'd ever had. He smiled down at her. Her eyes were closed, still in ecstasy, and her breathing was heavy.

He watched the rise and fall of her chest for a few seconds and then brought his lips tenderly to her jaw-line. He trailed it with kisses and then started down towards her breasts. He could feel himself getting hard again and obviously Paige could too. She smiled devilishly and reached her hand down.

_Ladies and gentleman_ Dean thought to himself _round two is about to begin._


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

"I hope they're not doing it on my bed." Sam said to Leigh, making the girl laugh. They were in her room, sitting on her bed, talking since there was nothing else to do and everyone else was out getting laid.

"Oh come on, would Dean actually do that?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes, Dean would totally do that." Sam replied seriously, Leigh laughed once again and shook her head, "once he shaved his junk with my razor and didn't tell me until after I'd shaved my face with it."

"Oh that's just gross!" she exclaimed screwing her nose up in disgust but giggling nonetheless.

Sam looked at her and smiled. He liked her laugh, this was the first time he'd seen it properly. He really liked to see her smile.

"So, what's your story anyway?" she asked, noticing Sam's dreamy gaze.

"What do you mean?" he replied trying to avoid the question.

"You _choose_ to hunt demons. You can't tell me you're in the job because you happen to like the end-of-year bonus."

"It's just the way I was raised." He said looking away from her. "When I was six months old my mother was killed by a demon and my dad wanted revenge. So since then he dragged us all around America trying to get it."

"Did he?" Leigh asked cautiously, trying to meet his eyes.

"Yeah, I mean, sort of; me and Dean killed the demon for him because it killed our dad before he got the chance to do it.

"I'm so sorry."

"Not your fault." He shrugged.

"So that's it? You've spent your whole life hunting these _things_?"

"Well, not my _whole_ life I guess. When I was eighteen I ran away and went to Stanford."

"That's so cool. So why did you start hunting again?"

"My, uh, my girlfriend, Jess, was killed. By the same demon that killed my mom, and the same way. That was when I was twenty-two."

"I'm sorry. I keep bringing up these deaths and I think I'm just going to stop talking now." She said, feeling guilty for bringing up the memories.

"Its fine, it kind of helps to talk about it." He was still avoiding meeting her eyes "so what about you?"

"Me? Well there's not much to know. I grew up in foster homes and lived alone from eighteen until now."

"What about this prophecy thing? How do you feel about it?" he asked watching his hands intently.

"Scared; really, _really_ scared. I live in a house with three witches who fight demons, a whitelighter who also fights demons, and you and your brother are in town and you're demon hunters. What'll happen to me if I can't control my demon side? Do I just sit around and wait for one of you to kill me?"

"No one's going to kill you." He said certainly.

"How do you know? You aren't half demon."

He finally looked at her, staring intensely into her brown eyes. "Yeah, I am."

"I-I-I had no idea. What the fuck Sam?"

"Well not half, but part."

"Thanks for telling me sooner and not making me feel like a black sheep." She said sarcastically.

"Well it's not exactly something you go around telling everyone."

"Not everyone but maybe someone who just found out they're half demon and is terrified of herself."

"You're terrified of yourself?"

"That's not the point. How are you part demon?"

"The demon that killed my parents fed me some of his blood when I was a baby. I used to get visions but they stopped when the demon died. I have mild telekinesis and I can exorcise demons with my mind…but, only when I drink demon blood." He said the last part with shame in his voice.

"Wow." Was all she could manage to say before they were engulfed in an uncomfortable silence. She wanted to ask about the demons blood but wasn't sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"Leigh-Anna…" he began but wasn't sure how to phrase the question.

"You just bared your soul to me, you can call me Leigh, trust me we're there." She said with a huffed laugh.

"Leigh, why are you afraid of yourself?"

"Because I'm nearly twenty-four and I've just had this huge bombshell dropped on me. I'm half demon. I shoot energy balls, Sam! What if I can't control it? I've already thrown you into a wall with my telekinesis. What if I hurt myself or-or someone else?" the last three words came out in a choke and she let a single tear escape.

"Hey," Sam said caringly "I'm going to help you alright? Nothing bad is gonna happen."

Leigh nodded. Sam brought his calloused up to her cheek and wiped away the tear with his thumb. Leigh moved in a little closer and Sam leaned in too. Leigh's stomach filled with butterflies and Sam could feel his heart thudding. Their lips were about to meet, when Sam took his hand away and muttered something about being thirsty and left the room in a hurry.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

Dean woke to find Paige wrapped in his arms. He was spooning. _Spooning_! And what was worse, he didn't care. Dean Winchester, king of one night stands, didn't care that he was spooning.

Paige was wearing Dean's shirt, her curls sprawled across her pillow. Dean thought she looked beautiful. He watched as she started to stir and her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey." She said happily.

"Hey there princess." He said sweetly and planted a light kiss to the tip of her nose.

"What time is it?" she asked tiredly. Dean reached over and picked up his phone from the bedside table.

"Oh shit its nine o'clock." He said wiping his eyes.

"Oh, you're meant to be at the morgue by ten aren't you?" she asked.

"Yeah, I need to get up, have a shower and stuff. I can drop you home when I pick up Sam." He suggested.

"No, its fine, I'll orb home and let Sam know you'll be there soon." She said. Dean nodded.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea. I don't think I'll be ready in time with you around." He smirked and pulled Paige closer, pressing his lips to her neck. Paige laughed and pushed him away gently.

"Easy tiger, you've got bodies to check out." She said and patted him on the chest.

"I could always check out yours." He said sliding his hand up her torso.

"Dean," she said sternly "You've gotta get ready. I'm gonna go. See you later." She said giving him one more quick kiss on the lips before getting out of bed, grabbing her clothes and orbing away.

She went into the spare room Sam was sleeping in and told him Dean would be here soon. The first thing she saw when she orbed left the room was Leigh sitting at the table, picking at a piece of toast. Paige walked over to her and noticed the sad and slightly annoyed look on her face.

"Hey, what's with the moping?" Paige asked. Leigh's head shot up and she saw Paige walking over in a shirt that was obviously Dean's.

"Hello miss walk-of-shame." Leigh smirked.

"It's only the walk of shame if you're ashamed." Paige retorted.

"True, true." Leigh nodded.

"So, moping, why?" Paige asked and Leigh's face fell once again. "Did you and the toast get in a fight?"

"I obviously won." Leigh said, taking note of her toast that looked like it got hit by a bus.

"Seriously, what happened?" Paige said sincerely.

"Sam." She muttered, going back to picking at her toast.

"Care to elaborate?" Paige asked. "It was Valentine's Day, ya know, night. I thought you two would be making with the smoochies, at least."

"Nope, no romance for me on Valentine's Day." Leigh shrugged.

"Really?" Paige asked, sounding surprised and disappointed.

"Well, nearly. We almost kissed and then he bolted. Seriously, it was like he couldn't get out fast enough."

"I don't get it; he's so clearly into you."

"Obviously he's not."

"You did _not _see the way he was looking at you last night, believe me."

"Nothing is gonna happen with Sam. I should've just picked up a random last night. At least then I wouldn't have made a fool of myself thinking Sam was interested."

* * *

_"Nothing is gonna happen with Sam. I should've just picked up a random last night. At least then I wouldn't have made a fool of myself thinking Sam was interested."_ He heard Leigh say.

Sam's heart sank. He _was_ interested. Didn't she know that? Everyone else seemed to, why didn't she?

He slouched into the kitchen, glancing once at Leigh who looked down as soon as she saw him. She then stood up and left saying she had to go have a shower, producing X-rated thoughts in Sam's mind. What was wrong with him? He was upset with her, _because_ of her, but he still couldn't control his libido around her.

_Oh god_ he thought _I'm turning into Dean._ He shook his head and walked past Paige.

"Do you mind?" he asked pointing to the coffee machine.

"Go ahead." She said "okay spill."

"I'm sorry?" he replied looking clueless.

"Leigh-Anna said last night you guys nearly kissed and you ran off. What's up with that?"

Sam sighed.

"I don't really feel like talking about it right now."

"Too bad; we're talking about it until Dean gets here. I saw the way you looked at her _all night_."

"The same way Dean looked at you?"

"Don't change the subject!"

"I just can't do it."

"You can't kiss a gorgeous girl who totally likes you?"

"I can't just have a one night stand like Dean can."

"So, make it two nights."

"I do care about her, I do, but at some point I'm going to have to leave San Francisco. It's part of the job and I like her too much to start something I can't finish."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Just thought I'd let you guys know that I'm going to try and update this every day because I've finished writing it and am currently working on the sequel :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 20**

Sam and Dean walked through the morgue. Sam looked up ahead and saw a bald middle aged man walking towards them. He was struck by what hit him suddenly. He hadn't felt it for a long time, months now. He hadn't craved it, until recently.

"You okay?" Dean asked him quietly, seeing the intense way Sam was staring at the man.

"Yeah," Sam said straightening up and breaking out of his thoughts "I'm fine." He finished, brow still creased.

When they reached the room the bodies were in the coroner putting away one of the bodies.

"Agent Marlee," the coroner said with a smile "you just can't stay away."

"Heard you tagged another double suicide." Dean replied.

"I just finished closing them up."

"Dr Corman, this is my partner Special Agent Cliff," Dean nodded towards Sam, who stepped forward to shake the doctor's hand.

"Agent Cliff." The doctor nodded in greeting, shaking Sam's hand. "Finished my prelims, I pulled the organs sets and sent off the TOC samples." He added walking towards what looked like a giant refrigerator and taking off his jacket.

"Great. You mind if we take a look at the bodies?" Sam asked, jabbing a thumb towards the bodies on the table.

"Not at all, but like I said they're good and plenties." Dr Corman said opening the refrigerator and revealing lots of plastic containers containing an organ each. Sam and Dean's brows furrowed. "Already Tupperware-d."

"Super. Sam said semi-sarcastically. The doctor closed the fridge again.

"Leave the keys with Marty in the front." He said throwing Dean the keys and picking up his cowboy hat "and please, gentlemen, refrigerate after opening." He placed his hat on his head and left Sam and Dean to observe the organs.

They each pulled out a couple of containers and placed them on the table. They each started inspecting them closely. Sam was looking at a vein when Dean pushed a heart towards him.

"Hey be my valentine?" he asked with a goofy smile. Sam gave him a serious look. Dean started on another organ when Sam noticed something on the heart. He pulled out the heart of the male victim and put it beside that of the female.

"Hey, hey, hey," he said getting Dean's attention "these hearts both have identical marks. Check this out." He grabbed the magnifier and placed it over the hearts, showing a mark that looked like the top of a trident. "It looks like some kind of letter." He looked annoyed as he thought something "Oh no."

Dean looked at him in expectation. "What?"

Sam pushed away the magnifier. "I think it's Enochian."

"You mean like angel scratches?" Sam looked at him in confirmation "So you think it's like the carvings on our ribs?"

"Dean, I don't know."

"Yeah, well," Dean took off one rubber glove and pulled out his phone. "Cas its Dean." He said into the phone. "Yeah room 31C, basement level, St James Medical Centre." He said walking forward aimlessly when Castiel appeared in front of him, also holding a phone to his ear.

"I'm there now." He said in monotone.

"Yeah I get that." Dean replied.

"I'm gonna hang up now." The angel replied.

"Right." Dean said and they both hung up.

"So why did you call me here Dean?" Cas asked.

"The hearts of the latest victims have matching symbols, we think they're Enochian." Dean replied.

Cas walked over and picked up one of the hearts.

"You're right Dean, these are angelic marks." He said "I imagine you'd find similar marks on the other couple's hearts as well."

"So what are they? I mean – what do they mean?" Sam asked.

"It's a mark of union." The angel said placing the heart back "This man and woman were intended to mate."

"Okay, but who put them there?" Dean asked.

"Your people call them 'cupid'."

"What?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"What human myth has mistaken for cupid is actually a lower order of angel. Technically it's a cherub; third class." Castiel explained.

"A cherub?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, they're all over the world, dozens of them."

"You mean the little, flying, fat kid in diapers?"

"They are not incontinent." Cas said to Dean, a look of confusion on his face.

"Wait, wait, we know a cupid, Coop, and he's not short or fat and he can't fly." Sam said.

"Yeah he's also not in diapers." Dean added.

"There are other cupids. Supernatural cupids, they work for the Elders."

"Oh." Dean said.

"Okay, anyway, so what you're saying is—" Sam started before Cas cut him off.

"What I'm saying is that a cupid has gone rogue and we need to stop him before he kills again." he said seriously.

"Naturally." Sam said, shaking his head.

"Of course we do." Dean said looking seriously at Cas and nodding slowly.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: So sorry guys! I thought I posted this chapter last night!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 21**

"A _cupid_? Seriously?" Leigh asked after Dean had told them about the hearts and what Cas had said about the deaths while they were at the morgue the previous day.

"I'm married to a cupid and if you even think about making him a suspect you'll both have your favourite appendages blown off. Got it?" Phoebe said to them sternly. Both boys moved their hands over their crotch with pained and disturbed expressions on their faces.

"Don't worry, our guy is really a cherub." Sam said safely.

"Good." Phoebe said in finality.

"Us and Cas are going to find it tonight. Cas reckons he knows where it'll be." Dean stated.

"Can I come with you?" Leigh asked, glancing quickly at Sam who hadn't taken his eyes off of her nearly the entire time "I'm just sick of being here all the time." She explained then added to the sisters "No offense guys."

"None taken." Piper nodded.

"No you can't come. Are you crazy?" Dean said.

"It's been said." Leigh joked.

"Leigh, it might be dangerous." Sam said concernedly.

"I have powers." She replied.

"Yeah, powers you can't control." Dean said.

"Please." She asked earnestly.

"Fine." Dean said throwing his arms in the air in annoyance. Everyone got up, taking that as the end of the meeting. Phoebe left to go back home and Piper and Paige went to magic school. Dean headed outside and Sam walked cautiously over to Leigh.

"Leigh?" he asked softly, as if asking permission to speak.

"Yes Sam?" she replied coolly.

"If it gets dangerous and there's even a slight possibility that you might get hurt—"

"It won't."

"But if it does, promise me you'll get out of there." She looked at him unsurely. "_Promise me_." He repeated strongly.

"Okay, I promise." She sighed. A look of relief washed over Sam's face before he got serious and cautious again. "Okay, your brow is furrowed and you have that look on your face. What's bothering you?"

"Coop." he replied.

"Why?"

"Well, he just hasn't been around that much when everyone else has and he hasn't had much to say during these meetings."

"So?"

"How do we know he's not causing these deaths?"

"Sam!" Leigh gasped "Are you serious? You heard Phoebe!"

"I know, but it just seems like he's been kinda busy and maybe…"

"I thought you trusted me."

"I do trust you, but I'm not sure if I completely trust them."

"Why trust me and not them? You haven't known me any longer."

"No but I know _you_."

"Oh do you now?" she replied, nearly with a laugh.

"I know your favourite color is purple. You love 'The Breakfast Club'. You hate French toast. You think world peace is overrated. You aren't afraid of snakes and spiders, but dolphins and the idea of getting old and wrinkly terrifies you." He said causally. She was momentarily stunned at how much he knew. He actually paid attention to her mindless-ramblings.

"Doesn't mean you should trust me."

"You trust me, so why shouldn't I trust you?"

* * *

"You talk to your girl?" Dean asked as Sam got out of the car.

"She's not my girl, Dean." Sam said avoiding the question.

"You want her to be." He replied and leaned against the bonnet of the Impala. Sam sighed and leaned against the car beside Dean.

"What's your point Dean?" Sam asked.

"My point is you've been all gloomy since Valentine's Day. It's been two days, whatever happened, get over it."

"I'm not like you Dean! I have actual feelings and I can't just 'get over' stuff like you can."

"Okay, so, tell me what happened."

"Leigh and I, kind of, had a moment and I ran out on her."

"What kind of moment?"

"We nearly kissed and I ran."

"What? Why?"

"Because I was scared, Dean."

"Of what?"

"The way I feel about her. I haven't felt like this since…" he trailed off.

"Since Ruby?" Dean asked accusingly.

"Since Jessica." Sam stated, turning to face his brother who had a surprised look on his face. "It took me a week to fall for jess, what if it takes me less to fall for Leigh?"

"Wow, okay. I'm still not seeing the problem though."

"It's not like I can have a relationship with her." Sam said as if it were obvious. "You say it all the time. Hunters can't get involved."

"Yeah well, maybe I've changed my mind." Dean said with a one-shouldered shrug.

"Paige?" Sam asked, already knowing the answer. Dean nodded.

"It's new to me Sammy, but I _like_ her."

* * *

**A/N: So, I really want to get this story posted ASAP so if you guys want a double-update, let me know in a review :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22**

Dean and Sam came back to the manor at around six to pick up Leigh. Dean got out of the car to give Paige a kiss, which she responded to eagerly. Sam got out of the passenger seat and opened up the door of the back for Leigh. He wanted to give her the front but she preferred to sit in the back – another thing she had told him that he remembered.

She got in and Dean got in not long after with a satisfied smile on his face. Castiel texted Dean the name of the diner and they headed over there. It was still decorated with hearts and cherubs/cupids from Valentine's Day. It subtly annoyed Leigh now. She wasn't a huge fan of V-day before, but now she hated the thought of it.

They sat down at a small booth where Castiel was waiting there, talking to a waitress. She took the three's orders and once she left, Dean and Sam greeted Castiel and introduced him to Leigh.

"Leigh, this is Cas." Sam said nodding to the guy in the trench coat who was sitting beside him.

"Hello, Leigh-Anna." Castiel replied in monotone.

"Uh, hi." She replied cautiously "Can I just say, you're not what I expected when they said 'angel'."

"Yes, the modern stereotype has given humans the perception that we all wear white and have large white feathered wings. We do have wings, but humans cannot see them, also we do not play harps."

"Okay." She said as the waitress came back with their food. Sam was still amazed that Leigh ordered a burger and fries, the same as Dean, and Leigh still felt like laughing when she saw Sam's salad.

"So what, you just happen to know cupid likes the cosmos at this place?" Dean asked Cas sardonically.

"This place is a nexus of human reproduction. It's exactly the kind of garden," he stopped briefly mid-sentence to stare at Dean's burger "that cupid would come to," he stopped again, watching Leigh dip her fries in tomato sauce "to pollenate."

Dean picked up his burger to take a bite. He put it down again and pushed the plate away from himself. Sam smirked, but looked confused.

"Wait a minute, _you're_ not hungry?" he asked Dean.

"No." Dean said.

"Is that unusual?" Leigh asked, covering her mouth with her hand because she'd just taken a bite of her burger.

"Yeah." Sam laughed.

"What I'm not hungry?" he said in a loud, defensive way.

"So you're not going to finish that?" Castiel asked. Dean shook his head and Castiel picked up his plate from across the table and put it before himself. He was about to put it in his mouth when he stopped. "He's here."

Sam Dean and Leigh looked around. There was nothing out-of-the-ordinary that they could see, except that it looked like a breeze had gone through the diner.

"Where? I don't see anything." Sam said.

"There." He nodded in the direction of a couple making out in a booth.

"What you mean the same side of the booth couple over there?" Dean asked.

"Meet me in the back." Castiel said and when the other three turned back, he was gone.

They got up from the booth and left the diner, Sam leaving the bill and the tip for the waitress on the table. They walked around to the back of the building and saw Castiel standing there with his hand raised in mid air.

"Cas where is he?" Sam asked.

"I have him tethered." Castiel replied. He then said something slowly in Enochian. "Manifest yourself." Castiel lowered his hand and looked expectant.

They all looked around. "So where is he?" Dean asked a second before a chubby guy crushed him into a bear-hug from behind. The guy was scarily happy and completely nude.

He was holding Dean slightly off of the ground. Dean looked uncomfortable and struggled to get out of the naked guy's grip.

"Help!" Dean shouted.

"Oh, help is on the way yes it is." The guy replied as if he were talking to a child and shaking Dean. He then looked up and saw Castiel and let Dean go.

"Hello you!" he said loudly and happily and paced towards the angel. Dean struggled for breath and looked mortified as he saw the man's naked ass walk in front of him. The nude guy pulled Cas into a hug and lifted him off of the ground too.

"Is this cupid?" Dean asked, disturbed.

"Yes." Castiel replied.


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER 23**

The cupid put Castiel down and looked brightly at Sam.

"And look at you." He walked over to Sam.

"No. No." Sam started to walk away but cupid got him. Leigh wasn't sure if she wanted to laugh or vomit. Sam held his hands in the air, not knowing what to do with them; definitely not wanting to hug the naked dude.

"Is this a fight? Are we in a fight?" Dean asked worriedly.

"No, this is their handshake." Castiel told him."

"I don't like it." Dean said wide-eyed.

"No one likes it."

Cupid put Sam down and started towards Leigh. Sam stepped in front of her in protection. Part of it was because he didn't want her to be crushed by the thing's grip, but most of it was because he didn't want _any_ guy touching her; especially not a naked one.

"You touch her and I'll rip your dick off." Sam said defensively. The cupid smiled and stepped away.

"I see, you don't want me touching your lady. I respect that."

"She's _not_ my lady." The cupid's expression turned from happy to sad. Leigh's amused look also turned to one of disappointment and even though she wished they hadn't, she knew everyone, including Sam, saw it.

"W-why?" the cupid asked "You have strong feelings towards each other and you've been marked by an Elder's cupid." He said and Leigh remembered when Coop's ring had flashed pink.

"Marked?" Leigh asked "Uh, does that mean we're next?" she asked frantically.

"Next?" the cupid looked confused.

"No, don't worry, he didn't mark us." Sam told her reassuringly, ignoring the cupid.

"Why are you doing this?" Castiel asked the cupid.

"Doing what?"

"Your targets, the ones you've marked, they're slaughtering each other."

The cupid looked sad again. "What? They are?"

"Listen, we know." Dean slowly advanced on the cupid. "We know you've been flitting around, popping people with your poison arrow, making them murder each other!"

"What we don't know is why." Castiel said.

"You think that I…" the cupid pouted "Well I don't know what to say." He said and started blubbering and walking off.

"Uh, is he crying?" Leigh whispered to Sam who nodded in confirmation "Should someone, maybe, go talk to him?"

"Yeah, you're right." Dean said. "Give 'em hell Cas." He gave Castiel a pat on the arm. Cas looked perturbed but went to the cupid.

"Look," he began but looked lost for words "we didn't mean to um," he looked at Sam, Dean and Leigh for help, they all smiled in support "hurt your feelings."

Cupid turned around fast and pulled Cas into yet another hug. Castiel reluctantly hugged back.

"Love is worth the world to me. I love, love! I love it! And if that's wrong I don't wanna be right." The cupid said.

"Yes, yes. Of course, I, uh, I have no idea what you're saying." Cas replied and the cupid let him go.

"I was just on my appointed rounds; whatever my targets do after that it's got nothing to do with me. I was following my orders. Please brother read my mind. Read my mind you'll see."

Cas stared intensely at him. He turned slowly and walked back to the group. "He's telling the truth."

"Jiminy Christmas, thank you."

"You said that you were just following orders?" Dean asked. The cupid nodded. "Whose orders?"

"Heaven silly, heaven." The cupid laughed.

"Why does heaven care if Harry meets Sally?"

"Mostly they don't, but you know certain blood lines, certain destinies. Like yours."

"What?" Sam asked.

"Oh yeah. The union of John and Mary Winchester _very_ big deal upstairs; top priority arrangement."

"You're saying you fixed up our parents?" Dean said.

"Well not me, but yeah." Cupid replied with a smile. "It wasn't easy either. They couldn't stand each other at first." He said with a laugh "But when we were done with them, _perfect_ couple."

"Perfect?"

"Yeah!" cupid said with a broad beam.

"They're dead!" Dean shouted.

"I'm sorry but the orders were very clear. You and Sam needed to be born. Your parents were just meant to be." The cupid started dancing. "_A match made in heaven, heaven_."

He was cut off mid-song by Dean's fist connecting to his jaw. The cupid didn't seem fazed, but it looked like Dean broke his hand. He turned back to the group, holding his hand.

"Son of a bitch." He muttered.

"Guys." Leigh said "he's gone."

"Where is he?" Dean asked "Where'd he go?"

"I believe you upset him." Castiel said.

"Upset _him_!"

"Dean enough." Sam said.

"What?" Dean snapped.

"You just punched a cupid!"

"I punched a dick!"

"Are we gonna talk about what's been up with you lately or not?" Sam asked.

"Or not." Dean said and walked away.


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER 24**

Dean lied on Paige's bed. She had her head nuzzled into his chest and he had his arms around her. He smelled the sweet scent of her hair and smiled. He couldn't deny it any more. He cared about her, more than he'd cared about any girl he'd screwed before.

This was all new territory to him. He wrapped his arms tighter around her thin waist. He liked the feeling he got from her. The feelings couldn't really be explained as 'butterflies' because that was way too chick flick. They were more like fireworks. It was hot, full of sparks, loud and he loved it.

* * *

"So, talking to Dean didn't work earlier. What about you?" Sam asked Leigh, who was sitting in the living room, wrapped up in her thoughts. She looked up and saw the last person she wanted to.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Dean wanted to spend the night with Paige. So, back to my question, can we talk about Valentine's Day?" he walked in and took a seat beside her.

"I'm going to _kill_ Coop." She said and looked away. "I don't know what that whacked out cupid was talking about, you don't have 'strong feelings' for me."

"Leigh." He started to protest but she continued.

"You don't want me, I get it." She raised her hands in surrender.

"My god, are you that oblivious?" he asked exasperatedly, she looked back at him speechlessly "I've wanted you from the very first moment I saw you!"

"The first time you saw me you thought I was a demon." Was all she could manage to say.

"Yeah, and as sick as it is, that didn't stop me from wanting to push you up against a wall and screw you right there."

"Um, thank you?" she said unsurely and going red "so why didn't you kiss me the other night?"

"Because I like you. I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm a big girl Sam." She said, inching slowly closer.

"There's still stuff I haven't told you." He admitted.

"Me too."

"Important stuff."

"Yeah, me too."

"Like what?" he asked.

"If I show you, will you tell me what you've been hiding?"

"Of course."

Leigh took a deep breath and began to lift up her shirt. Sam looked confused for a minute and then concerned when she began taking off her bandage.

"Leigh that stab wound wouldn't be fully healed yet." He told her. she ignored him and continued. She took off the last part and revealed a perfectly unharmed torso. "Whoa. How did that happen?"

"I don't know. When I woke up the morning after, it was barely a cut and a bruise."

"Leigh that's…I honestly don't know."

"I think it might be one of my demon powers. Rapid-healing or something. I'm not sure. Leo checked in the day after Valentine's Day and said we've still got nothing on that prophecy and until we find out who this cursed dude is, we won't have anything. Apparently the Elders just can't find him, like he doesn't exist."

Sam touched his ribs. The carvings, no angel can find him.

"Okay. I've told you, so spill."

"I…I'm the…I'm the cursed one from the prophecy." He said, avoiding eye contact. He didn't need to look at her to see the hurt that danced across her face.

"Have you known the whole time?" she asked, but it was barely a whisper.

"Yes." He choked out.

"How could you, Sam. You know how upset I was, how _scared_. You've known something that could help me, this whole time. I thought I could trust you." Her voice broke and her eyes were burning from contained tears.

"You still can. I was just afraid that you wouldn't look at me the same way if you knew."

"And I was afraid I would accidentally throw an energy ball at someone!"

"I know, Leigh. I'm sorry I kept it from you I know I shouldn't have."

"You know this is the key information that could give me all the answers I need." She said calmly.

"I know and I'll do whatever I need to do to earn back your trust and forgiveness." He pleaded.

"Tell Leo."

"I want to," he said desperately "but the prophecy says I bring forth Armageddon. That's not something they're gonna take lightly. They'll all think I'm evil."

"I won't." She said softly. He paused and looked deeply into her eyes.

"I'll do it. If it means you'll forgive me, I will." He said. She nodded and stood up. He stood up too.

"It's been a long day, I'm going to go to bed." She said.

"Goodnight." He said and placed a light kiss on her cheek. He pulled back to look at her reaction. When he saw that she wasn't upset by it, he slowly and cautiously leaned down to press his lips to hers and kissed her.

It wasn't really a kiss; it was more of a whisper. Like someone ran their fingers against her lips, but it was enough to make her heart leap into her throat. She looked up at him tenderly before walking away and up the stairs. Sam smiled when he saw her put her fingers to her lips as she turned away.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: So, I haven't updated every day like I said I would, but my laptop crashed and I had to back it all up and re-write some chapters :/ sorry guys xx**

* * *

**CHAPTER 25**

"Damn it!" Dean cursed as he hung up his phone.

"What is it?" Sam asked looking up from his laptop.

"Dr Corman." Dean grumbled closing the motel door.

"Oh." Sam scrunched up his face. "Morgue?"

"Morgue." Dean nodded.

"I'll go." Sam said.

* * *

"You said you wanted to hear about any weird ones." Dr Corman said walking over to the body. He pulled back the covering and revealed a body whose stomach was nearly bulging out of his skin. "Lester Finch. I pulled his records." He added passing Sam a file "Looks like this gentleman weighed about four-hundred pounds or so 'til they got a gastric bypass that brought down his weight considerably. Then for some reason last night he decided to go on a Twinkie binge."

"So he died from a Twinkie binge?" Sam clarified.

"Well, after he blew out the band across his stomach, he filled it up until it burst. When he could no longer swallow he started jamming the cakes down his gullet with a…with a toilet brush." Sam winced and loosened his tie. "Like he was ramrodding a cannon."

"So what do you make of it?" Sam asked.

"I'd say that it was a very peculiar thing to do." The doctor replied and pulled a flask out of his jacket and took a swig.

Sam left the building and pulled out his phone as he walked across the road. He dialled Dean's number and waited for the phone to answer. The phone rang three times before Dean's voice came through the other end.

"_Hey._" Dean said.

"Hey, uh, so this guy was not marked by cupid, but his death is definitely suspicious._"_ Sam told him.

"_Yeah well I just went through the police blotter and counting him that's eight suicides since Wednesday and nineteen OD's. It's way out of the seasonal batting average._"

"Yeah and it ain't just _love_. It's much bigger than we thought"

"_Yeah alright I'll see you in ten._"

"Yeah okay."

Sam hung up the phone and looked across the street. He saw the same bald man he saw the first time at the morgue. He was wearing the same suit and carrying the same brief case. Sam got the same overwhelming sensation he got the first time, too.

He watched the man turn into an alleyway and Sam followed him in. He pulled Ruby's knife out of his inside jacket pocket and got it ready. The man was about to turn a corner when Sam charged at him and pinned him against the wall pressing Ruby's knife against his throat.

"I know what you are dammit!" Sam said gruffly and placed a small cut on the guy's cheek. The cut flashed orange and his eyes flashed black. "I could smell you."

"Winchester." The demon said, panting and looking Sam up and down.

Sam got distracted and started to let go. The demon took it as an opportunity to smack Sam across the face with his briefcase. Sam was sent flying back. He got back on his feet quickly and slashed at the demon, leaving a scratch on his upper-arm. Sam went for the final stab but the demon ran out of the alley, leaving his briefcase on the floor.

Sam looked at the blood-stained knife. He hadn't craved it since Ruby. Well, he didn't think he did. He looked at the knife, struggling with temptation. He looked around and found a piece of paper. He quickly wiped off the blood and put the knife back, leaving the alley as quickly as possible.

* * *

"That was Dean." Leigh said putting down the phone.

"Any new info?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, but not the good kind. There was another death. Apparently it's not just couples anymore."

"That rules out our whole list of demons!" Piper exclaimed.

"Yeah, and we lost another innocent." Phoebe added.

"Well, what are we supposed to be looking for?" Paige asked, closing the book.

"We don't know. Dean said they'll be here in an hour or so." Leigh told her.

"Leigh-Anna, are you okay?" Phoebe asked. Even though her empathy powers were bound years ago, she could still tap into them sometimes. She could feel that something was bothering the younger girl.

"I'm fine, and you can all call me Leigh, by the way." She said with a smile.

She wasn't okay though. Not completely, and she wouldn't be until Sam told them all about his part in the prophecy.


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER 26**

When the Winchesters got to the manor, Dean placed the demon's briefcase on the table. Sam had picked it up when the demon left it in the alley. Demons didn't usually carry anything, so they thought it best to find out why this one did.

"There was a demon in the morgue both times I was there." Sam explained to the group. "I nearly killed him but he got away. He was carrying this." Sam gestured to the briefcase.

"What the hell's a demon got to do with this anyway?" Dean asked.

"Believe me, I got no idea." Sam replied.

"How did you know it was a demon?" Leo asked. Sam stiffened.

"I, uh, I, um, just instinct, I guess." He replied. Leo nodded.

"So, should we open it?" Paige asked.

"There's a lock on it. It looks like a code." Phoebe observed.

"I could blow it up." Piper suggested.

"It might damage something inside it." Leo said earning a glare from his wife.

Leigh felt that familiar tingling sense in the back of her mind. For a moment, she went rigid and she didn't blink. Sam and Phoebe looked at her oddly, but no one else seemed to notice. Leigh walked over to the bench near the landline, as if on autopilot. She picked up a pen and on a sticky note wrote three symbols. One looked like a percentage sign, one resembled a horseshoe and the last looked like a back-to-front six.

Leigh finally blinked and broke out of her trance. She shook her head dazedly and looked at the sticky note. She lifted it up to examine it. She had never seen these before, why the hell did she draw them?

"Leigh?" Coop's voice brought her out of her thoughts. She wandered back to the group and handed Dean the paper.

"What is this?" he asked. She looked at the case and noticed the three parts of the lock. Each had different symbols which you had to turn to get the code right.

"I-I think it's the code." She said. The hunters looked at each other and shrugged. Dean put in the code and the briefcase swung open revealing a blinding white light. Everyone in the room shielded their eyes and Piper cursed.

Sam reached out and shut the case. He looked at Leigh questioningly.

"How did you know that?" he asked.

"I have no idea, but we can talk about that later. What the _hell_ was that?" she asked pointing to the case.

"I think it was…" Phoebe started gobsmacked.

"Human souls." Paige finished, barely a whisper.

"Of course, it's all starting to make sense!" Leo exclaimed as if he should've known.

"No! No, it can't be! Not again." Piper said sternly.

"Be what again?" Leigh asked.

"A horseman." Paige sighed.

"Famine." Sam stated in a huff.

"Well, that actually explains a lot." Leigh shrugged.

"How does that explain anything?" Dean asked.

"Castiel's appetite; from what Sam's told me angels of the lord don't eat yet Cas was about to stuff his face the last night. Maybe it's his vessel that's hungry. Paige and Dean have been screwing like rabbits; god knows Paige hasn't got some in a while. Piper has been spending a lot of time alone or at work; you've always got the kids, you never have time for yourself. Leo has been with the elders, so maybe you're hungry for knowledge and well, do I even need to say what Phoebe and Coop want?" Leigh offered. They all stared at her dumbfounded.

"What about me?" Sam asked. Leigh's confidence shrunk a little under his gaze.

"I don't know about you." She said, almost shyly. Everyone seemed to accept that as a normal answer, but Sam saw the deeper meaning.

Now was his chance to come clean. He had to do it. He looked into her brown eyes and saw vulnerability. He'd never seen it in her before. Even when she was scared, she was guarded. He had never saw her vulnerable, exposed. That was the effect he had on her. He made her weak, he could hurt her. Since that was the last thing he wanted to do, there was only one thing he _could_ do.

"Um, while we're all here," his eyes did a quick sweep of the room and locked on Leigh. "There's something you should know."


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER 27**

Dean had a feeling he knew what Sam was about to confess. Dean also had a feeling he knew why. He saw the looks exchanged by his brother and Leigh. He saw the helplessness on her face and the look of passion in Sam's eyes. He knew he couldn't stop this confession, but he could try.

"Sam, don't." Dean said sternly.

"I have to." Sam replied only briefly looking at Dean.

"Why? For her?" he asked, pointing to Leigh.

"No – well yes – but no, not completely." Sam tried to reason.

"Then why do you _have_ to?"

"Because it's the right thing to do." Sam said with finality and then took a deep breath. "I know something about the prophecy."

"What?" Leo asked seriously, stepping forward.

"The, uh, the hunter cursed by the demon with the yellow eyes…it's me."

Sam looked around at the shocked look on everyone's faces. Dean looked like he just wanted to slap Sam. The sisters looked completely stunned. Leo and Coop looked kind of confused. Leigh, though, she looked grateful.

She smiled at him in a silent 'thank you'. He let go of a breath he didn't realise he was holding. He smiled back and Leigh felt herself melting.

"What!" Piper screeched, pulling Leigh and Sam out of their moment.

"When I was six months old, a demon snuck into my nursery and fed me its blood then killed my mom. The yellow-eyed demon, Azazel. We killed him, but I did get visions until then. I accidentally…" Sam choked and looked at Leigh for assurance. "I started the apocalypse."

"You killed Lilith." Leo deduced.

"You touched the book though, you're not evil." Paige said.

"I know I'm not, but I still started the end of the world and I'm Lucifer's vessel. I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner, I know it would've helped Leigh, but I was scared." He confessed. Leigh walked beside him and slipped her hand into his. Her soft hand locked in perfectly with his calloused one.

"You know we'll help you right?" Phoebe said.

"Yeah, we aren't going to kill you or anything." Piper said "You're still human."

"Thanks, but I'm not sure if that's really going to help. Prophecies aren't usually wrong." Sam huffed.

"True, but it also said I'll stop you before you destroy the world." Leigh said.

"Thank you." He said quietly to her and traced comforting circles on the back of her hand with his thumb.

"Well, I better get back to the Elders and tell them about this. Don't worry though Sam, we'll make sure you aren't harmed." Leo added a pointed look at Sam and Leigh's intertwined hands before orbing up. Piper went to check on the boys at day-care and Dean and Paige went up to Paige's room to 'talk'.

Phoebe and Coop were about to leave, before Sam stopped them.

"Wait!" Sam called. Coop's ring stopped glowing and the married couple looked at them.

"Yeah Sam?" Coop asked.

"You marked us, right?" Sam asked.

Coop smiled slyly. "Yes."

"Why?" Sam asked, to Leigh, Phoebe and Coop's surprise. Leigh's hand loosened around Sam's at the question.

"I kinda thought it was obvious." Coop said gesturing to their laced hands. Coop sighed when Leigh stayed silent and Sam looked vacuous. "You liked her before, am I right?"

"Well yeah." Sam replied as if it should've been obvious.

"So I just made it official." Coop shrugged.

"Official?" Leigh finally spoke.

"Yeah, it's in the Elder's records. If I didn't mark you, then you two would have never acted on your feelings. All I did was make them known." Coop smiled once again before grabbing Phoebe's hand and teleporting away in a faded pink heart.

Sam turned to Leigh when they were gone. They looked at each other for a moment.

"Thank you for telling them." Leigh said with a small blush creeping onto her features.

Sam leaned down and placed another barely-there kiss on her gloss-coated lips. Her lips tingled from the touch. He placed his free hand on her hip and looked straight into her brown eyes.

"I told you I would, for you." He whispered.

"So, what now? What should we do?" Leigh asked in a breath.

"I don't know what we should do, but I know what I want to do."

"What's that?" she asked, almost anxiously.

Sam's hand slid from her waist around to her waist as he scooped her into his arms and pulled her closer. He let go of her hand and cupped her face. One hand was on her lower back, holding her tightly to him and the other was on her cheek as he pulled her head up to meet his lips in a slow, soft kiss.


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER 28**

Sam's eyes fluttered open and the first thing he saw when he awoke was a bundle of blonde curls. It took a moment for his brain to register than he was in Leigh's bed, with her tightly in his arms. He smiled and closed his eyes again. He nuzzled his nose into her neck, taking in the scent of her hair.

A few minutes later Leigh woke up. One of Sam's freakishly-long arms was draped around her. She smiled and slowly lifted his arm up to sneak out of the room so she could make some coffee. Just as she was nearly out of the bed, she was pulled back down onto Sam, who had a huge grin on his face.

"Morning sweetie." He whispered and wiped her hair away from her face.

"Morning." She said with a smile.

He'd always known she was beautiful, but right now, being this close to her was like he was seeing her for the first time. He noticed that she had a small patch of freckles across the bridge of her nose that she usually covers with makeup and she had a tiny, crescent shaped scar near the end of her left eyebrow.

Leigh noticed Sam staring and she began to feel self-conscious. She wriggled a little under his scrutiny. As if he read her mind he placed a hand on the back of her head and pulled her in for a kiss.

"You, are _gorgeous_." He said and kissed her again.

"You're not so bad yourself." She teased and kissed his collarbone. Sam leant down and began to place kisses all over her neck. He finally found her weak spot, right where her shoulder met her neck. He placed a tender kiss there and earned a soft whimpering moan noise from Leigh. Sam chuckled and kissed the sweet spot again.

"Okay, it's mean to tease." She said playfully running a hand down his torso, feeling each of his muscles clench under her touch. Her hand stopped just above the waistband of his pyjama pants.

"Speaking of teasing." He grumbled, biting back a moan. Leigh bit her bottom lip and hopped joyfully out of the bed.

"Well, I'm going to go make some coffee. You coming?" she said happily.

"I'll be right down I just need to take a shower, or five. Really, _really_ cold ones." He said eyeing her up and down. Leigh laughed and kissed him one more time and left the room.

She heard loud moans coming from Paige's room and got an extremely scary visual. There was a shout of 'shut up!' from Piper's room and the moaning died down a bit. Leigh shook her head and continued down the stairs.

* * *

Dean and Paige woke up in a tangle of bare limbs. Paige woke up first and pressed a line of kisses along Dean's collarbone. It definitely woke him up, but he was enjoying it so he pretended to be asleep. Paige noticed his eyelids flutter and decided to torture him a little more.

She grinded her hips against his obvious arousal as she kissed him. Gently she brought her hand down to grasp his length. She slowly started to stroke loosely, challenging Dean to open his eyes and stop faking sleep. She knew he wouldn't last long, and she was right.

Dean's hips started to move in time with Paige's hand and he opened his eyes. He grabbed her hand, forcing her to grip his shaft a little tighter and move a little faster.

"Woman, you are driving me crazy!" he said and brought his hand up to massage Paige's breast.

"That's the idea." She said before a loud moan escaped her mouth. The two of them started moaning and gasping loudly as they moved in time with each other.

"Shut up!" they heard Piper shout from the room above. They both laughed a little and resumed their early-morning nookie session, just trying to be a quieter.

_Trying_.

* * *

"Did you have your five showers?" Leigh teased when Sam walked into the kitchen.

"Six, actually." He smirked.

"Didn't know I had that effect on you."

"You have no idea." He walked around the island bench and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned back into his shoulder and sighed.

"When we find out what I am, will you still feel this way?" she asked cautiously. Sam placed a kiss on her temple.

"Absolutely. You'll still be you. You'll still be my girl."

Leigh smiled. _His girl_. She could get used to that.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not going to say what they did that night. I want to leave it for you to decide. If you want to imagine they had sex, great. If you think it's too soon and they just slept, that's great too.**


	29. Chapter 29

**CHAPTER 29**

"Okay, what do we do about this horseman?" Leigh asked that evening when everyone was at the manor.

"Well, we've faced them before but, you can't kill them." Piper said.

"We've faced off with 'War' too." Sam said. Leigh looked at him, shocked and impressed.

"Well, how did you beat him?" Coop asked.

"We cut off his ring. It's where he got his powers from." Sam explained.

"So, we just do that with Famine?" Paige suggested, pulling away from Dean who was kissing her shoulder.

"Famine is stronger than war. He removes our inhibitions, brings out our deepest desires." Sam said furrowing his brow.

"So, there's not a big chance of getting close to him." Piper concluded.

"Maybe we could help with that." Phoebe suggested.

"How so?" Dean questioned.

"We could do a protection spell." She explained.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, remember last time?" Leo interjected.

"What happened last time?" Leigh asked.

"You don't wanna know." Paige rolled her eyes.

"Okay, well not that spell, but I could write a spell to protect your inhibitions and desires." Phoebe said.

"That could work." Leo said thoughtfully.

"How about this, you three do the spell." Dean said pointing to the sisters then turned towards Coop and Leo "You guys find out what you can about Leigh." He looked at Sam. "You and me will go nab famine's ring."

"Well what about me?" Leigh asked.

"You stay here; we don't know what you're capable of yet." Dean said.

"What? No way!"

"Leigh." Sam pleaded.

"No! I'm not just gonna sit here and be useless." She said stubbornly. Sam and Dean looked at her, as if trying to decide what to do.

"Dean...I, um...I can't. I can't go." Sam said.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked cocking an eyebrow.

"I think it got to me, Dean. I think I'm hungry for it..."

"Hungry for what?"

"You know."

"Demon blood?" Dean asked. Sam hung his head. "You got to be kidding me." Dean looked at Leo. "You got to get him out of here. You got to beam him to, like, Montana. Anywhere but here."

"It won't work. He's already infected. The hunger is just gonna travel with him." Leo told him.

"Well, then, what do we do?" Dean asked.

"You go cut that bastard's finger off." Leigh interrupted.

"But, Dean...before you go, you better...you better lock me down - but good."

Dean nodded and sighed.

"We'll go start on the potion." Paige said and the sisters headed to the attic.

"Let's go to the elders." Coop suggested. Leo nodded and orbed up, followed by Coop disappearing in the heart shaped glow.

"Okay, so you're just gonna lock Sam up and go after _Famine_? And I'm supposed to sit here and do nothing." Leigh scoffed.

"Yes." Dean stated.

"Come on I've gotta do something." She said sincerely.

"You can stay with Sammy." Dean decided. Leigh nodded and the three walked up to the guest bathroom.

Dean cuffed Sam to the bathroom sink pipe. Sam leaned his head against the bathtub helplessly and Leigh sat beside him. Dean closed the door and pushed a nearby set of drawers in front of the door, shutting Sam and Leigh inside.

"All right, well, just hang in there. Cas!" Dean said and the angel appeared before him.

"Yes Dean?" Castiel said in his usual monotone.

"I'm going after Famine. You comin?"

"Yes, and I know where he is." Cas nodded.

"We'll be back as soon as we can." Dean said to Sam.

"Be careful, and...hurry."

* * *

"Hey, Marty. Is Dr. Corman around?" Dean asked, entering the morgue.

"You haven't heard?" Marty, the receptionist replied.

"Heard what?"

"Guy's been dry for the last 20 years, but this morning, he left work, went home, and drank himself to death."

"It's Famine." Castiel interrupted.

"Pardon?" Marty asked, confused.

"Would you give us a minute, please?" Dean asked Marty.

"Sure."

"Thanks." Dean said and waited for Marty to leave the room "Crap! I really kind of liked this guy."

Castiel placed his hand on Dr Corman's body above his ribcage. He stared intensely into nothing as Corman's chest started to faintly glow beneath the skin.

"They haven't harvested his soul yet." Castiel said.

"Well, if we want to play 'follow the soul' to get to Famine, our best shot starts with the doc, here."

* * *

Dean was waiting for Castiel in the Impala outside the hospital when Cas appeared beside him with another burger.

"Are you serious?" Dean asked loudly.

"These make me...very happy." Cas replied with a small smile.

"How many is that?"

"I lost count. It's in the low hundreds. What I don't understand is...where is your hunger, Dean?"

"Huh?"

"Well, slowly but surely, everyone in this town is falling prey to Famine, but so far, you seem unaffected."

"Hey, when I want to drink, I drink. When I want sex, I go get it. Same goes for a sandwich or a fight."

"So...you're saying you're just well-adjusted?"

"God, no. I'm just well-fed. Look there." Dean finally saw a man in a suit holding a black briefcase, exactly like the last demons, walk out of the hospital.


	30. Chapter 30

**CHAPTER 30**

**A/N: I know that the spell in this chapter sucks, but I couldn't think of a different one.**

* * *

"1 pig's foot." Paige called and Piper passed it to her. "1 cockle shell in its whole form. 1 pinch of Juniper Berries. Ginger root, billings root and archaic." Paige continued to call ingredients while stirring the potion. Piper passed her the ingredients and when the last one was added, the potion erupted in smoke and it turned a thick blue colour.

"Okay, here." Phoebe said passing Paige the Goblet of Gradiemur.

Paige poured the potion into it and the sisters took each other's hands and formed a circle around the goblet.

"_Hide inhibitions, they are not for Famine's gain. Protect inhibitions, stop Famine's reign_." They began to chant and the liquid began to swirl.

* * *

Leigh stroked Sam's hair, trying to soothe him. He was in pain, that was obvious, and Leigh hated not knowing what to do.

"Leigh," Sam said with a struggle "could you, get away, please?"

"What?" Leigh asked quietly, hurt.

"I can…I don't wanna hurt you." Sam choked. "I can hear your heartbeat and I can…I can _smell_ you."

"I thought it was only demons."

"You're _half demon_." He said more harshly than intended and turned his head sharply away from her.

"Yeah, sure, I'll sit over here." She said getting up to walk to the other end of the room.

* * *

"Demons." Dean huffed. "You want to go over the plan again? Hey, happy meal. The plan?"

Castiel stopped chewing his burger. "I take the knife, I go in, I cut off the ring hand of Famine, and I meet you back here in the parking lot."

"Well, that sounds foolproof." Dean said sardonically and Castiel disappeared. Dean waited a few seconds before getting impatient. "This is taking too long."

Dean gets out of the car and headed into the restaurant that they'd followed the demons into. He walked past a man who seemed to have drowned in the deep fryer.

"Cass! Cass." Dean called quietly to his friend. Castiel was kneeling on the floor, stuffing his mouth with raw ground meat.

Two demons came forward attack Dean. Dean hit one in the face with the end of his shotgun, only to be grabbed by the other from behind. The first demon came up behind him and pushed him hard into the wall. They each gripped Dean in his moment of disorientation, and brought him to Famine.

* * *

Sam struggled against the cuffs. "Ugh!"

"Sam, stop it. I know it's uncomfortable, but you've gotta stop trying to get out." Leigh said in a peaceful tone, hoping to get through to him.

Sam stopped for a second, letting her voice soothe him. They heard the dresser behind the being moved, unblocking the door.

"Guys?" Leigh asked.

"Guys, what happened? I don't think it worked. I think I'm still—" Sam began but stopped when the door was flung open and there were two demons at the entrance "...still hungry."

The female demon looked at Leigh and flicked her wrist. Leigh went flying out of the room like a ragdoll and crashed into the wall. Sam watched on in horror. She was still conscious, but only enough to see what was going on, not enough to get up or help.

"Leigh!" Sam called after her.

"Look at this. Someone trussed you up for us. Boss says we can't kill you...but I bet we can break off a few pieces." The girl demon said.

The male demon leant down and broke Sam's cuffs. Sam knocked him violently back and he crashed into the shower wall.

"Ugh!" the demon yelled.

Sam tackled the female demon and brought her crashing down onto the glass table in the guest room. He grabbed a shard of glass and stabbed her in the throat with it. He latched onto the female demon's neck and started drinking her blood.

Leigh watched on in shock. She could've never imagined him being so…_animalistic_. He looked like a rabid dog attacking its prey. It honestly scared her, but she wasn't going to say anything to him. It'd kill him if he knew she saw it.

"Ah! Get him off! Get him off!" she called to her partner. The male demon tried to pull Sam off of the female demon, but couldn't budge him. Sam's shirt tore as he knocked the male demon back. The male demon took a piece of wood and attempted to hit Sam with it, but Sam turned to face him. Sam raised his hand and telekinetically flung the male demon against the wall.

"Wait your turn." Sam growled.


	31. Chapter 31

**CHAPTER 31**

**A/N: This is the longest chapter yet, I just couldn't shorten it enough to keep it like the other chapter lengths.**

* * *

"The other Mr Winchester." Famine said slowly.

"What did you do to him?" Dean asked, nodding in Cas's direction.

"You sicced your dog on me. I just threw him a steak."

"So this is your big trick? Huh? Making people cuckoo for cocoa puffs?"

"Doesn't take much – hardly a push. Oh, America – all-you-can-eat, all the time. Consume, consume. A swarm of locusts in stretch pants. And yet, you're all still starving because hunger doesn't just come from the body, it also comes from the soul."

"It's funny, it doesn't seem to be coming from mine."

"Yes. I noticed that. Have you wondered why that is? How you could even walk in my presence?"

"Well, I like to think it's because of my strength of character." Dean said smartly.

"I disagree." Famine moved closer to Dean, who was still restrained by demons and placed a hand on Dean's chest. Dean squirmed in pain. "Yes. I see. That's one deep, dark nothing you got there, Dean. Can't fill it, can you? Not with food or drink. Not even with sex."

"Oh, you're so full of crap." Dean spat.

"Oh, you can smirk and joke and lie to your brother, lie to yourself, but not to me! I can see inside you, Dean. I can see how broken you are, how defeated. You can't win, and you know it. But you just keep fighting. Just... keep going through the motions. You're not hungry, Dean, because inside, you're already...dead."

* * *

After Sam had drained the demons dry, he took a glance at Leigh. He thought about taking her to the hospital because she looked unconscious, but he thought better of it. He knew she'd wake up soon because of her fast healing powers and if he took her to the hospital, questions would be asked. Sam quickly left the manor, going to find Dean.

As soon as Sam left, Leigh got up unsteadily. She clutched her head in slight dizziness that quickly went away. She focused all her energy on Sam, not quite knowing what she was doing, but still hoping to do something. She was filled with so much anger, fear and determination right now. She remembered Leo mentioning that she could probably shimmer, so she focused on that.

Within an instant, her surroundings began to blur and she felt like she was spinning at one million miles an hour. A new setting began to blur into place again. She looked up and she was standing in some sort of restaurant, right behind Sam.

There were at least six demons there. Two were holding Dean, and there was an older man in an electrical wheelchair talking to Dean. She took him to be Famine.

"Let him go." Sam said, he still hadn't noticed Leigh yet, but Dean sure had as he was staring at her in astonishment.

Famine turned to see Sam, whose face was smeared with blood.

"Sam..." Famine said happily.

"Sammy, no!" Dean said, hurt.

Two of the demons guarding Famine moved to attack Sam. One on the side went to attack Leigh, but he stopped as if he walked into an invisible wall. Leigh realised that she was holding him back with her telekinesis.

"Stop! No one lays a finger on this sweet little boy. Sam, I see you got the snack I sent you." Famine ordered.

"You sent?" Sam asked.

"Don't worry. You're not like everyone else. You'll never die from drinking too much. You're the exception that proves the rule. Just the way...Satan wanted you to be. So..." Famine lifted his hands and gestured at the demons guarding him "...cut their throats. Have at them!"

"Sammy, no!" Leigh called out this time.

Sam turned around and saw Leigh struggling to telekinetically keep a demon away. Sam looked shattered when he saw her, knowing that she would've seen him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, worried for her safety.

"Could ask you the same thing." She replied, trying not to sound cynic. Sam looked hurt and turned back to Famine.

"Ah, and you." Famine said to Leigh. "I know what you hunger for. I can smell it on you. The desperation. It's pathetic really." He said with an airy laugh. Leigh hung her head, knowing fair well what she craved. "Attention. Not just any attention, oh no, you crave _his_ attention. It's all you've been thinking about." He laughed again.

Leigh was ashamed, and also enraged. A light blue energy ball appeared in her hand. She threw it forward at Famine, straight at his head. It stopped halfway though, Famine, using his own telekinesis, thrust it backwards into Leigh. She managed to dodge most of it, but it hit her shoulder, leaving a large fleshy wound there. She fell to the floor, gripping her shoulder.

Sam looked panicked at Leigh, then back at Famine. His nostrils were flared and his jaw was set.

"Please, be my guest." Famine seemed oblivious to Sam's anger and gestured at the demons once again.

Sam lifted his hand, closed his eyes, and pulled all five demons from their hosts at once. Black smoke escaped their mouths, along with muffled screams. Dean and Leigh watched in shock. The demon smoke pooled onto the floor.

"No." Sam said, panting.

"Well...Fine. If you don't want them...then I'll have them." Famine flicked his hand toward his mouth and devoured all five of the demon souls. Sam stepped forward and extended his hand toward Famine.

"I'm a Horseman, Sam. Your power doesn't work on me." Famine nearly laughed.

"You're right. But it will work on them." Sam then used his power to rip out all the souls Famine consumed.

"Aahh!" Famine screamed.

Sam's nose began to bleed with the effort. The demon souls exploded out of Famine as he slumped, his eyes empty. Dean, Leigh and Castiel looked at Sam, utterly speechless.


	32. Chapter 32

**CHAPTER 32**

Dean ran up to the attic to Paige. He saw her sitting there with her sisters and he couldn't help himself. He wrapped her up in his arms and planted a kiss on her lips.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?" Paige asked once the kiss ended.

"Thank you. I could've been killed in there."

"Well, I'm glad you weren't."

"Yeah, me too." He smiled and kissed her once more. "It was definitely not fun and I never want to do it again."

"I hope you don't." she said and leaned into his chest. "I was…I was actually pretty scared." She admitted. Dean didn't say anything; instead he just kissed the top of her head.

He had been scared too. Not just because he could've died, but because he hated the thought of not seeing Paige again. It was the constant thought in his head; _I've got to see Paige_.

Paige grabbed his hand and led him out of the attic and to her room.

* * *

"Finally!" Leo exclaimed when Leigh stepped into the dining room, followed by Sam.

"Where were you?" Coop asked Leigh. "And what happened to your shoulder?" he asked, seeing the bloodstained rag that was once the sleeve of Sam's shirt.

"I kinda, shimmered to where the action was." She shrugged shyly.

"What, why?" Leo asked.

"Good question." Sam said, facing her.

"Why the hell do you think!" she shouted at Sam. "_You_ were meant to stay here!"

"I can take care of myself." he said calmly.

"And I can't?" she asked, slightly offended. He just pointed to her shoulder and she rolled her eyes. He understood where she was coming from though. If Dean or her ran off when they weren't supposed to and put themselves in danger, he would go after them too.

"It'll heal soon." She said surely.

"You don't know that." Sam said with concern.

"Actually, you do." Coop interjected.

"We found out who your parents are. Your father was an upper-level demon called Sarpedon, but the sisters vanquished him, sorry." He added sincerely.

"It's cool. He was a demon." Leigh replied and Coop continued.

"Your mother was a Sapient. It comes from the word Sapientissimo, which is Latin for 'omniscient'. We think that's why you knew the code." Coop explained.

"Well, what happened to her?" Leigh asked fearfully.

"She, uh, she died giving birth to you." Leo gave her a sad smile.

"Just my luck I guess." Leigh said sadly and Sam placed his hand on her back, not knowing how to support her.

"She was put under a love spell by the demon specifically so you could be born and fulfil the prophecy." Leo said. Leigh nodded.

"Okay, so, my mom was all 'omniscient' and my dad was evil." She said casually. "So, are energy balls, telekinesis, rapid healing and being a walking Encyclopaedia my only powers?"

"Well, eventually you'll have the summoning power which is basically like Paige's power to orb things to her. You'll be able to draw or transport things to you, but that power is a strong one and probably won't activate for a while." Coop assured her.

"Okay, well, thanks for everything." Leigh said to them "Now, go see your wives." She added with a smile. The two smiled and obeyed her. She walked into the kitchen and took an icepack out of the freezer. She wrapped it in a tea towel and placed it gingerly on her shoulder.

"Let me take care of that for you." Sam said from behind her.

"No, I got it." She said not facing him "Besides, it'll heal."

"I know it's gonna heal, L, but at least let me bandage it until it does." Sam said sincerely.

"Fine." she sighed and finally looked at him. He'd washed the blood off of his face at the restaurant. "It kinda hurts anyway."

He took her free hand and waited for her to pull it back. When she didn't, he led her slowly to the foyer. He grabbed his duffle bag and took out the whiskey, gauze and a bandage. Leigh sat on the couch and Sam sat beside her.

He looked at her face and felt a pang of guilt. What if she didn't trust him again? What if he'd screwed it up with her?

"I'm only just noticing how intimate this is." Leigh said but it didn't come out as light as she'd hoped. Sam's fingers were rough against her skin, but it felt perfect.

"There." Sam said quietly as he finished with the bandage.

"Thank yo—" she looked up at Sam but was stopped in the middle of her thanks by Sam's lips. She shivered as their lips moved in perfect sync.

Sam deepened the kiss. He knew he'd be leaving soon, and he knew he didn't want to.


	33. Chapter 33

**CHAPTER 33**

Sam stopped kissing Leigh and looked at her sadly.

"What is it? What's wrong?" she asked.

"Did you see me…you know?"

Leigh sighed.

"Drop it Sam." She said softly.

"So you did."

"I wasn't going to say anything, Sam. I don't care okay. Sure it scared me at first but, I'm half demon, half god-knows-what." She said throwing her arms into the air. Sam's eyes widened.

"I scared you?" he choked out.

"Only a little; I've just never seen you that way. You're usually so gentle and sweet and not so…"

"Horrible?"

"_No_ Sam, just so, savage."

"I'm sorry." He said quietly.

"It's fine Sammy." She said slipping her hand into his. "Really, it's okay."

Sam smiled looking down at their hands. It felt so right to him. He pulled her closer once again and placed a sweet kiss on her lips. Leigh moved so that she was straddling Sam's lap. He snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

He stood up and his lips travelled down to her neck as he carried her up the stairs. Her legs wrapped around her tighter and he easily opened the door to her room. He placed her down and closed the door.

He leant down and captured Leigh's lips with his. She kissed him gently at first, feeling his resistance fail as his hands came up to hold tightly to her hips. Sam deepened their kiss, his tongue reached out to stroke over hers as he enjoyed the feeling of Leigh's hands in his hair. He moved his lips down her neck as he lifted Leigh in his arms and pressed her back against the wall.

She gasped at the feel of the cool wall on her back and wrapped her legs tightly around Sam's hips as he continued to suck at her neck. Leigh pulled Sam's head back from her neck to throw her shirt over her head, revealing the black bra she had on beneath her tight tank top. Sam groaned when he caught sight of the lingerie and moved his lips to her collarbone as Leigh whimpered in need and pulled at his shirt. Sam pressed her tighter against the wall with his hips as his lips release her collarbone to pull his shirt over his head. He ran his lips along the skin just above her bra line as Leigh pulled his head up to meet her lips.

They kissed deeply as Sam ran his hands up and down Leigh's bare arms, raising goose-bumps along her skin. Leigh ran her hands along his shoulders and groaned in frustration when her position prevents her from reaching farther down.

"Sammy, the bed." She whispered urgently. She leans down to kiss him again, as Sam walked quickly to the bed.

He put her down carefully and she pulled him down on top of her. She pulled his head down to meet her in a hungry kiss. He sucked gently on her lower lip and she let out a soft moan. Her hands reached down and she undid the zip on his pants. She pulled them down as he simultaneously removed her shorts.

He stripped the rest of their clothes quickly and went back to kissing her neck. She could feel his erection pressing against her thigh. He slowly positioned himself between her legs and slid inside her carefully.

He started out slow and they moved in a perfect rhythm. Their thrusts became faster and faster until she couldn't hold back any longer. She bit her lip to refrain from screaming his name as she got her much needed relief.

With a few more thrusts, Sam came too, moaning her name into her ear. She nuzzled her face into his neck and he rolled onto his back as he slipped out of her.

"You…" Sam said through panted breaths, "are _amazing_."

"You're not so bad yourself." She smirked, mimicking their conversation from that morning, still trying to catch her breath. He rolled onto his side to face her and slid his hand up and down her thigh.

"I could do that forever." He said dreamily.

"Mmm, me too." She said with a tired smile.

Sam cupped her face in his hand and kissed her slowly. Butterflies took off in Leigh's tummy and her whole body tingled. She had never felt that feeling before, but she knew what it was.

At that very moment, she knew she was falling.

As Leigh's tongue danced with Sam's, his heart thumped faster. He remembered this feeling; he never thought he'd feel it again. When the kiss ended he looked at Leigh and her smile made him melt.

At that very moment, he knew he was falling.

* * *

**A/N: I know Paige and Dean's sex scene was more smutty, but I felt like Sam and Leigh's had to be more sweet less smut.**


	34. Chapter 34

**CHAPTER 34**

Paige woke up a while before Dean did that morning. She knew he was exhausted so she let him sleep. She was down in the kitchen drinking coffee and organising lesson plans for magic school.

She slowly walked over to the living room where it was more comfortable. She sat in one of the armchairs and placed her coffee on the table in front of her. She was thinking about Dean. She wondered what was going on with the two of them. Was it just sex? If it was, why did he kiss her yesterday? Did he like her the way she liked him? Was she overthinking it?

"Paige?" Dean said from behind her. She jumped from the sudden noise and Dean chuckled.

"Oh my god, Dean you nearly scared me to death." She said, placing a hand on her chest.

He sat on the couch in front of her and a serious look took over his features. "I need to talk to you."

"Is this the part where you tell me you're married?" she asked suspiciously. Dean laughed.

"No," he saw relief was over her features. "Commitment was never really my thing." He finished and noticed that her face had fallen. "But that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh, okay." She shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"I know you can't leave, and you know I can't stay."

"No, no I know." She said, trying to sound fine.

"I don't usually care about people who aren't Sammy, but I care about you and I was wondering, maybe if you wanted to…we could keep this thing going; this thing between us. Now, I don't know much but I do know that I like you and I want to keep seeing you. I was thinking that maybe I could come and visit after every case. It wouldn't be easy and I'd miss you like crazy either way but if you're up for it I was thinking—" Dean was cut off from his mini rant by Paige leaping onto his lap and attacking him with kisses. "I take that as a yes." He said tightening his grip and planting one more kiss on her lips.

"I'd love that Dean." She said and nuzzled her head into his chest.

* * *

When Leigh woke up, the first thing she saw was Sam staring at the ceiling with an upset look on his face.

"Hey," Leigh said quietly, and Sam's attention turned to her "What's on your mind?"

"Just tired." He replied.

"What were you doing last night?" she teased nudging his arm playfully.

"Oh, just this really hot blonde." He shrugged and Leigh laughed.

"Seriously," she said losing the upbeat tone "I can tell something's bothering you. What's wrong?"

"The case is over." He sighed.

"Isn't that a good thing?" she asked a little confused "No more dead guys' right?"

"Well, yeah that's good, but there's still another monster out there somewhere."

"I'm still not seeing what's gotten you so distracted."

"I've gotta leave, Leigh. The case is over so Dean and I have got to get to the next case, the next _town_."

"Oh." She said her heart dropping with the realisation.

Sam took a deep breath, preparing himself for the question he was about to ask. He had talked to Dean about it already and he was okay with it. Sam knew it was a big commitment though and he knew this life wasn't for everyone.

Finally, he said it. "Do you want to come with me?"

"Sam, are you serious?" Leigh asked, sitting up in the bed. Sam sat up too.

"Yeah, I am." He replied nervously.

"Why?"

"I kinda thought it was obvious." He said defensively.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it the way it came out. I just meant, why do you want me to come with you when you know what I am. You hunt demons, and I _am _one."

"I told you yesterday, you're still my girl." Sam said and pulled her into a tight hug.

"What if I'm not cut out to be a hunter?" she asked.

"You handled yourself pretty well last night."

"You handled me pretty well too." She winked.

"I'm talking about the demons." He said, blushing.

"I know it's just cute when you get embarrassed."

"I'm serious though Leigh, do you want to come with me and Dean and be a hunter? I need you to know it's not a life you can get out of once you're in it. I know you have a life here; you have friends, and the sisters and Leo. You've got your new powers and you've just found out about your parents and all, but I'd really like it if you said yes." He finished hopefully. Leigh smiled and made her decision.

"Yes."


	35. Chapter 35

**CHAPTER 35**

"I can't believe I'm actually about to do this." Leigh said as she sat on her bed after Sam helped her pack.

"You don't have to. If you're going to regret it, then I want you to stay." He said.

"No, I want to; it's just, a lot, ya know."

"I know." He said and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I guess I should go and tell everyone." She said. Sam nodded and stood up. He took her hand and led her downstairs. Everyone was down there waiting for them already, to say goodbye to the Winchesters.

"Hey." Phoebe smiled at the couple suggestively.

"Hey." Leigh said nervously. "So, um, guys, I am so, _so_ grateful for everything you've done for me."

"Well, you're welcome." Piper said sweetly.

"Yeah, of course." Paige added.

"Well, Sam asked me to go with him and Dean, and I said yes."

"What?" Leo asked.

"Am I not allowed to do that, as your charge?" Leigh asked.

"No, no, you can. If you need me just call and I'll be able to hear you anywhere in the world. I'm just shocked."

"Yeah, me too." Phoebe said.

"I'm not." Coop said smugly "I told you there was something there. I think you should say thank you."

"Thank you, Coop." Sam and Leigh said together and rolled their eyes. Coop smiled.

"Welcome to the family." Dean said, patting her on the back.

"Dean, be careful!" Sam shouted seeing Leigh wince as Dean clapped her on her injured shoulder.

"Oh, sorry." Dean flashed Leigh an apologetic yet goofy smile.

"Its fine." She replied earnestly. Sam stood next to her and slipped an arm around her protectively.

"So, you're really leaving?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, I'm really leaving. There's nothing keeping me in San Francisco, so why not?" Leigh replied.

"Sammy, Leigh, we should probably hit the road soon. We gotta take Leigh to Bobby's and if we leave now we can make it by tomorrow morning." Dean said.

"Yeah, alright." Sam said and went back upstairs to get Leigh's suitcase.

Phoebe walked up to Leigh and hugged her.

"Goodbye Leigh. It was great meeting you." She said. "Make sure you come and visit."

"Definitely." Leigh smiled and turned to Leo and Piper. "Thank you guys, for letting me stay in your house and looking out for me."

"Anytime." Piper smiled.

Sam came back down the stairs, stopped beside Leigh and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"You ready sweetie?" he asked.

"Just a sec." she replied and walked over to Paige and gave her a hug.

"You be good to her Sam." Paige told him.

"Of course." Sam said and gave Paige a smile.

Leigh hugged Coop, and whispered into his ear "Thank you, Coop."

"Okay, I'm good." Leigh said as she reached Sam. She turned around one last time "Bye guys." They all waved back to her and Sam carried her suitcase out to the Impala.

Paige walked Dean out and stopped just outside the door. She hugged him and pulled him into a deep kiss. She didn't want him to go, and Dean didn't want to leave, but he was a hunter and he had to choose need over want.

"I'll see you soon." Dean whispered into Paige's ear and she couldn't help but let a single tear fall.

Leigh smiled watching Paige and Dean, she was glad they found each other. Sam put Leigh's suitcase in the boot of the Impala and then walked over to her. He put his hands on her hips and kissed her. Sam smiled, then pinned Leigh to the Impala.

Sam kissed her with enough enthusiasm to convince her of anything. All her second thoughts disappeared. They knew this was the time when 'I love you's would be said, but they weren't ready for that yet. They were close, but it wasn't time. Sure, they were worried about the prophecy, but they'd think about that when it happened. For now, they had each other. That was good enough for them.

* * *

**A/N: There it is the end of the story. I chose that quote at the start because it basically said what the story was about. Also, I've started a sequel! I hope y'all enjoyed it, thank you for the reviews!**


End file.
